The Worst Is Yet To Come
by charli92
Summary: FINISHED When Angel is split in two and Angelus brings the whole gang back together including Spike, Darla, Drusilla and the Immortal along for the ride. What happens when Wolfram and Hart get involved? Things are sure to only get worse. CROSSOVER BUFFY
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal. Angel is soon to realize that he needs some help from an old friend…Buffy.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

Chapter One 

LOS ANGELES

Angel, Gunn and Connor walked in the doors of the Hyperion after fighting a gang of slimy green demons, looking exactly like the demons they destroyed Green and Slimy.

"Remind me never to go on one of those search destroy missions with you guys next time" stated Gunn as he went and joined Corderlia and Fred on the couch.

"Yeah I got to admit, I didn't really think the fight would get that slimy". Replied Angel

"Oh I think the slime looks kind of cute, especially on you Charles" Fred smirked as she leaned in to kiss Gunn.

"Yuck Fred you can't kiss him when he's like that, Gunn go take a shower" Corderlia said and then turned to look at Angel and Connor still standing in the doorway "You too you all most defiantly need a shower"

The boys all sighed and made there way over to the stairs, when Wesley came out of the office at an alarming pace. Drawing their attention.

"Wes what's up?" Angel asked

"I've been looking through a few of those new addition spell books we got in yesterday and I found this one spell that. well…"

"Wes what!" Angel shouted intrigued to know what he had found.

"A spell that will bound your soul Angel"

"What! How can that be possible we've already searched millions of times for a spell like that". Connor asked.

"Well this spell just happens to be the one" Wesley answered

"How do we now it could be a trick" Gunn argued

"From who?" Wesley replied

"Oh I don't know Wolfram and Hart, think about it"

"Guys come on, Angel what do you think?" Corderlia asked

"I don't know, yeah it could be a trap."

"And it might not be you'd be free Angel" Wesley continued trying to convince Angel.

Angel stood there as the room stayed in silence. A smile came across his face.

"Have u got whatever you need?" Wesley nodded "Than lets try it, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Gunn asked

ROME

"I'm sorry but it's over, goodbye"

Buffy gave the Immortal a warm hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek before leaving his lair

"I'm sorry" she closed the door as she left.

The Immortal stood in the same spot for what felt like hours with anger written all over his facial features.

"Oh my dear you will be sorry, no one has ever broken up with The Immortal"

He smiled and walked over to the telephone and dialed.

"Yes Richard how have u been. Great. Listen I need you to do me a favor. Call your contacts I need to find some new players to help me with a little revenge"

LOS ANGELES

Wesley had created a circle in the middle of the Hyperion Lobby and was just about to begin the spell.

"Are you ready?" Wesley asked Angel as he sat down on the floor a few metres away from the circle.

"Lets do this" Angel walked over and stepped into the circle as the spectators Gunn, Fred, Corderlia and Connor watched on.

"I shall begin, hold onto your seats"

"Where not sitting on any" Connor said under his breath.

ROME

Buffy entered her Rome apartment to find it empty, Dawn had gone on a school camp for the week and Andrew he was either here or mingling with the Roman Ladies.

She yawned and headed for the couch as she lay down she noticed a letter on the side table. She leaned over and opened it.

"What's this?"

Buffy My sweet, I hope you enjoy your present 

_I know it's something you always like._

_Now when u get it make sure you yell._

Boom! 

_Love The Immortal_

"Crap" Buffy said under her breath.

An old couple walked the street that night by the river, only to see a small apartment explode.

LOS ANGELES

Angel collapsed to the ground as Wesley finished the spell.

"Angel! Are you okay" Corderlia ran over to Angel and helped him up.

Leading him over to the couch.

"I'm fine just, I don't know I feel a little different" Angel sat down onto

The couch.

"Do you think it worked?" Fred asked

"I can't be sure, I really don't know how to be sure without a risk," Wesley answered

"What risk?" Connor asked

"If Angel were to loose his soul, he would turn into Angeles his evil alter ego". Corderlia explained

"How could you loose your soul" Connor asked Angel

Angel looked down and replied quietly "Perfect Happiness"

"So you can't like go on a Sunday picnic or something?" Connor pushed the issue

"Will tell you a little later on" Wesley told Connor ending the topic of conversation.

"Now we should just wait and see what happens we might be able to see if it worked"

Outside the local club 'Finder' a dark figure came out from the darkness. Dressed all in black and a leather coat. Angelus walked out into the bright light of the club.

"Its good to be back in good old Los Angeles"

ROME

"I find it quite upsetting I had to get rid of her like that she was a special young beauty" The Immortal commented to one of his guards.

"She was nice sir, but she betrayed you" the guard commented

"I know I wish I could of just made her want me and join the darkness with me".

"A little too late for that"

"Are you questioning my motives?"

"No, no sir I'm just saying if you wanted her you shouldn't of…"

"Stop, I do not like the tone of your voice"

"I'm sorry sir"

"I'm sorry too" another voice entered the conversation "I mean I thought you were a nice guy, just cause I broke up with you, doesn't mean you have to blow up my apartment" A very angered Buffy asked the Immortal from the doorway of his lair.

"Buffy my love, your alive"

"So it would seem"

The Immortal eyed the guard and he ran off down the hall.

"I thought you were dead, I am so happy that your alive"

"Really and here I was thinking you'd be upset"

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"Should I answer that question, you blew up my apartment"

"That was your apartment?"

Buffy smirked and walked closer to The Immortal. "Now how to get some payback"

Buffy looked up at the Immortals smile and looked around the room to see many of the guards surrounding her. She turned and smiled.

"Come on boys bring it on"

The first guard came at her and she easily dodged him. The second came at her and she punched him in the face sending him flying. They continued to come at her but each not strong enough to take her.

"Come on Morty why don't you just fight me yourself?" she said as she walked towards him.

"Listen I will let you leave…"

"Let me leave, please. I walk out of here if I choose"

"I know I will see you soon my love, next time with better guards" The Immortal then disappeared in a smoke of cloud. Buffy began coughing the smoke and saw that the Immortal was gone.

"I always hated when he did that"


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal. Angel is soon to realize that he needs some help from an old friend…Buffy.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

Chapter Two 

LOS ANGELES

Angeles took a walk around town taking in his new surroundings. He spotted a petite blonde strolling the streets. A grin came across his face. He began to walk closer towards the women. As he got closer he began to sniff the air. After a second he stopped walking. And said under his breath through gritted teeth.

"It's not her"

BACK AT THE HYPERION

Angel and the gang sat in the lounge of the lobby waiting.

"Angel do you feel different yet!" Gunn said

"I don't know maybe, I said I felt different I just don't know what's different" Angel said

"Well when you know, give us a ring tomorrow" Gunn said as he signaled for Fred to join him.

"Where going to go home for some sleep" Fred added politely as her and Gunn continued to the exit.

"Wait! I know what it is" Angel jumped up and spoke

Fred and Gunn stopped close the exit.

"What?" Wesley asked

"Normally Angelus is talking in the back of my head, but now…"

"I'm right here to talk to your face" Angelus said as he waltz into the Hyperion grabbing Fred by the throat. Gunn began towards Angelus.

"Let her go" Gunn demanded

"Come any closer and I'll snap her neck" Angelus threatened.

"Angelus" Angel said quietly

"Soul boy now how are you doing" Angelus then turned towards Wesley "Wes don't know how to thank you for setting me free from that guilt trip, really thanks" Angelus than turned to Corderlia "Cordy may I say your looking ravishing, really." Angelus than looked at Gunn than to Connor and a quick glance at Fred "And as for you guys I have know idea who you are but hey not really interested, but the boy you seem familiar hmmm who could you be…"

"What do you want?" Angel demanded getting a little irritated by Angelus's comments.

"What! You don't want to catch up?"

"Just let Fred go and we'll talk"

"Fred" Angelus said as he glanced down at her "Well I'll let Fred go if you do me a favor"

"Let her go and we'll talk"

"I think I'll just hang onto her for just a minute" Angelus said as his grip tightened around Fred's neck. "I made a phone call earlier on to Sunnydale and the lovely girl at the phone company said that Sunnydale was now a huge crater in the ground, care to explain that to me"

"I think you just got your answer"

"All I want to know is where my little Buffy is"

"She's safe"

"Come on that's all your going to tell me, where is she?"

"So this is what this whole thing is about?" Corderlia asked with an annoyed tone.

"Come on it was fun last time, this time I want to play my cards differently, so where's my girl?" Angelus questioned Angel once again.

"She's not your girl, never will be"

"And what she's yours?"

The room fell into silence as Angel's fists clenched together. Gunn was getting irritated and got closer to Angelus.

"Gunn don't" Wesley warned Gunn stopped but was eying Angelus dangerously ready for a fight. Angelus only smirked back at Gunn.

"I'm going to be nice here" Angelus let Fred go and she ran into Gunn's arms. Angelus continued over to Angel and stood only a few feet away. "Come on Angel I let your Freddy go, now you can tell me where she is"

"Dad is this the same Buffy that…" Connor began

"Connor" Angel snapped

"Dad" Angelus looked to Angel than back at Connor " Connor, well, well, well isn't that interesting" Angelus walked over to Connor "Say sonny Jim who's your mum?"

"Darla" Connor told him.

Angelus began to laugh, "Darla, wow Buffy must have been pissed after learning that, well I feel better. You really don't know where she is. Hasn't said a word to you after learning that information now has she" Angelus continued to laugh as the rest of the gang stayed silent hoping he would just leave.

Angel stared straight at Angelus watching him closely.

"Well I'll be going then" Angelus headed for the door and as he exited he added softly but everyone still heard "I'll find her some other way" And then he was gone.

"Well that was interesting" Corderlia said breaking the silence.

"I've got to call Buffy" Angel walked over to the phone and began to dial

Gunn and Fred walked over to the couch and sat down. Fred sat onto Gunn's lap.

"Are you okay sweetie"

"I'm fine really, that was just weird, seeing two Angel's" Fred replied

"Was it me or has Angelus got more full of himself" Corderlia said as she walked over to the water machine and got something to drink.

"He was…" Connor began but was interrupted by Wesley as Angel put down the phone and walked over to the lounge.

"Angel what is it?"

"I just called Buffy, there's no answer, and her phone line has been disconnected"

TO BE CONTINUED 

SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?

PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal. Angel is soon to realize that he needs some help from an old friend…Buffy.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

CHAPTER THREE 

**HYPERION**

"What do you mean her phone lines been disconnected, has she moved?" Corderlia asked Angel.

"I don't know, not that I've heard" Angel continued to pace around the room. Trying to understand what could have happened.

"Could Angelus's have done something?" Connor asked

"Doubt it he may be smart but he doesn't work that fast" answered Angel

"Wasn't she like dating the Immortal?" Gunn asked

"So we heard, but the Immortal… I don't know if that's really his style, I don't even know if he even still exists"

"Ok one second, what are we actually supposing happened, I mean the power could just be out or something" Fred asked confused to what the issue of discussion was.

"I don't know" Angel continued to pace.

"I think we should concentrate on the problem at hand here, Angelus is loose and we all know that he'll be planning an attack at this very second" Wesley said standing from the couch and walking over to the desk where the books all lay. "We need to try and reverse the spell"

"But not to burst your bubble or anything Wes, but the spell worked, just not the way we thought, Angel could loose his soul, but he can't turn into Angelus. So isn't he like, free?" Corderlia asked Wesley.

"Technically that's correct, but if Angelus is destroyed, we don't know what could happen to Angel"

"So where sort of back to square one now, yes?" Gunn added

"So it would seem"

**ROME**

Buffy was walking the streets of Rome trying to figure out a place to stay, unfortunately she had no apartment and the closes friend she had in Rome was Andrew who she had know luck finding.

"_This is hopeless, I have no place to stay, and no money, no weapons and the Immortal's planning something against me." _Buffy thought.

"Wait on I could call Willow she can send me some weapons, even build me a house. She's a witch she could do anything, why didn't I think of this when I was in Sunnydale, she could make me a pool, oh, oh and a huge training room with a never ending supply of ice-cream and…. Ok Buffy stop think, getting way off track here. I should just go to LA Angel wouldn't mind helping me out. He's probably busy. I haven't spoken to him in ages. Oh screw it I'll find the Immortal myself, he's bound to be at the local club or something" 

Buffy continued to walk down the street and spotted the local club, she smiled.

"Hey I could use some fun, the Immoral will show up sooner or later" LOS ANGELES 

Angelus walked into the local demon bar and took in the view. There were demons singing karaoke on the stage and everyone was watching and having a drink on the nearby tables. Angelus smirked and walked over to the bar. He ordered from a Green demon at the bar.

"Just a beer thanks"

"Angel how you going?" the green demon asked, a confused look came across Angelus's face.

A waiter came up to the demon "Lorne where do you want the new glasses to go?"

"Just in the kitchen I'll unpack them later" Lorne answered

Angelus smiled "Lorne, yeah I'm good thanks" Lorne smiled and handed Angelus a beer.

"So what can I do for you, trying to find some information?"

"Information…yeah that's exactly why I'm here. I wanted to know if you've heard anything on the where a bouts of the slayer?"

"The slayer…jail last I heard"

"Jail!" Angelus laughed, "You must be thinking of the other one I'm talking about my Buff…ah Buffy the vampire slayer"

"Oh Buffy, Angel you know better than I do that she's in Rome"

"Rome?"

"Yes"

"Of course, yes I knew that I just wasn't sure if she had…ah moved" Angelus quickly got off his stool and went to leave.

"Say Angel" Lorne then said quietly "Isn't she with the Immortal?"

Angelus paused in his stepped and turned to face Lorne, it was then when Lorne's facial features changed from nice guy to suspicious. "The Immortal?" Angelus asked in frustration and anger. Angelus then slammed his hand onto the bar and stormed out of the bar.

Lorne just looked on with suspicions flaring through his mind.

Angelus slammed the door on his way out and stood outside. "The Immortal" he yelled and continued down the street.

ROME The Immortal's Lair 

One of the Immortals guards came running up to him as he was sitting reading a book of spells.

"Sir we spotted her at the club"

"Was she there with anyone?"

"Not that I saw she was just having a dew drinks and dancing"

"Ok"

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Leave it alone for now, I've already got Richard keeping an eye out for some new players, hopefully he'll find someone that can help me with my plan. It's obvious from last time that I need a stronger team to take down a slayer, especially her"

LOS ANGELES 

Angel, Gunn and Wesley were out in full force, with weapons blazing in search of Angelus.

"Angel man we've been looking for him for hours and there's been no sign of him" Gunn commented.

"I'd have to agree I think if he wanted to be found we would of seen him by now" Wesley agreed

"I know but we can't just wait around for him to make his move, then it'll be too late, and he'll win because we'll be falling into a trap." Angel said in frustration. "Plus knowing him he's probably rounding up he's crew as we speak"

"Yeah but I got to say there's not really any big bad here to join with" Gunn said

"There's Wolfram and Hart" Wesley noted

"Yeah but even Spike wouldn't join with them, he's smarter than that, he'll go for the big guns, I just don't know who" Angel said studying there surrounding's keeping a good eye out. He breathed in and out before turning to the others. "We might as well go back, were not going to find him tonight"

"Yeah we'll continue our research maybe call Willow se what she thinks we can do" Wesley said

"Maybe she's heard from Buffy" Angel thought out loud, as they made their way back to the Hyperion.

TO BE CONTINUED

REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal. Angel is soon to realize that he needs some help from an old friend…Buffy.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

CHAPTER FOUR 

**LOS ANGELES**

"Yeah, ok, yeah, alright, thanks Willow, speak to you soon" Angel hung up the phone of the Hyperion and looked over to the other in the lounge.

"Any luck?" Corderlia asked

"Does she know how to reverse the spell?" Wesley said as he looked up from his book

"Has she heard from Buffy?" Connor asked with interest

"No, no and no. She doesn't know what to do about the spell but she's going to look into it" Angel started to walk over to the others. "She hasn't heard from Buffy since Friday. She was fine when she talked to her"

"So what now, we wait for Willow to come up with something?" Corderlia asked

"I guess, I think I need to go to Rome" Angel quickly said

"WHAT!" the group shouted

"I need to find Buffy, Angelus is after her, and she doesn't know he's coming or when"

"Angel you know exactly what will happen, you'll go to save Buffy, who doesn't need saving, whilst Angelus is here attacking us" Corderlia stressed

"Corderlia you know that won't happen" Angel said trying to calm her rage. Corderlia just growled and walked into the office slamming the door behind her. "Corderlia…" Angel went after her into the office as the group stared at the door as it shut behind him.

"Was that worry or jealousy?" asked Gunn

"Oh defiantly jealousy, you should of seen her back in Sunnydale" Wesley laughed.

Suddenly Lorne burst into the hotel doors and ran over to the group.

"Guys I've got some bad news, Angel stopped by the club just before and he didn't seem right. I think he's evil" Lorne panicked

"God Corderlia is so…" Angel came out of the office

"Stop right there Angel cakes, we know your secret" Lorne said bringing a cross out from his jacket and pointing it Angel.

"Lorne what are you on about?" Fred asked

"I read him and he wasn't him"

"You saw Angelus" questioned Angel

"Angelus, your…"

"Alter ego, he's loose we've been sort of split in two"

"Oh" Lorne went and sat down on the couch "We'll that explains the weird behavior"

"What did he say?" Wesley asked standing up from the couch and walking over to Angel.

"He just wanted information on…"

"Did you tell him were she is?" Angel snapped

"I thought it was you"

"Dammit" Angel looked down at the ground then back up at the group "I'm going to Rome" Angel walked over to the counter picked up his wallet and walked to the exit "I'll call you when I get there" then he was gone.

"Do you think I should have told him the part about the Immortal"

The rest of the group just stared at Lorne as he smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ROME 

**The Immortals Lair**

"Sir there's a phone call from Richard that tracker guy," informed one of the guards as he pasted the phone to The Immortal.

"Richard what have you found for me, yes, how interesting, thank you, you'll be receiving your reward in the mail next week, goodbye". The Immortal hung up the phone and smiled to the guards.

"We've found our new player gentlemen"

"Who?"

"Angelus is back"

"Angelus, so Angel's gone?"

"No he is very much still here, they've been split, but we have the upper hand"

"How so, we have a strong team, yes, but even with Angelus will we be able to destroy Angel and his team?"

"I believe so, then we'll destroy the world with a little more gun power" The Immortal laughed and walked down the hallway of the lair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ROME – AIRPORT 

Angelus walked out from the plane tunnel and came to the exit of the Airport. He smiled at the time difference glad that it was night in Rome.

Angelus stepped outside and walked up to a young lady getting into her car, her sports car.

"Excuse me Miss, I was just wondering if you could tell me where the nearest Hotel is?" Angelus asked politely as the lady stopped halfway in her car to talk to him.

"Um sure it should just be before the petrol station around the corner," she answered nervously as she stood outside her car.

"Is there all you can eat?"

"Um no I don't think so"

"Oh what a shame I better eat ten before I go there"

"Yeahhh" she replied with a stutter

Angelus glanced down at her Neck "You know you have the most beautiful neck" as he caressed her neck with his finger"

The lady turned to get into her car sports car as Angelus's face changed, she screamed.

"Oh don't worry it won't hurt….much"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angelus drove his brand new car to a club down the street, he glanced out the window in search of some dinner but instead something else caught his eye. It was she. As she walked out of the club he noticed some guys following her. Staying well out of sight he got out of his car and followed the train of excitement down the alley.

As Buffy rounded the corner clueless of the guys following her, Angelus grabbed the guys by the neck and through them into the brick wall, knocking the wind out of them both.

"So boys, what were you doing following my girl?" Angelus asked as he looked down at them both.

"We were just…" one of them said

"Whom do you work for?" Angelus asked picking one of the guys up and holding him up against the wall.

"Why should we tell you?"

"Cause if you don't, well lets just say you'd be dead before you even hit the ground"

The guy gulped and looked at Angelus. His eyes widened "Your him, your Angelus"

"The scourge of Europe that's right, mind telling me why you're so surprised to see me?"

"We work for the Immortal, he wants to meet with you"

"Really" Angelus smirked "Interesting, how come you two were following her?"

"We were making sure she didn't leave the country or something"

"Why would she leave if she's with the Immortal?"

"She broke it off"

Angelus laughed "She broke up with him, well, well why don't you take me to The Immortal we seem to have a lot in common"

"What about the slayer?"

"Leave her, she's not going anywhere, she's not one to back out of a battle, lets go"

Angelus followed the guys down and out of the alley.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel arrived in Rome the fast and quick way, teleportation. He made his way to Buffy's apartment. Only to see that there was nothing left. He put his hand into his jacket pocket and remembered the mobile number Willow had given to him, Buffy's mobile. 

He took out his cell and dialed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LOS ANGELES 

Gunn, Lorne and Wesley were all in the courtyard of the Hyperion discussing the events of the day.

"I hope Angel's going to be alright, we should have gone with him," Gunn said

"Yeah, hopefully he'll just find Buffy and come back" Wesley said

"Yeah that'll be when he and Angelus finished there little fight over Buffy"

"Yeah probably, I've so got to meet that girl, see what everyone is talking about" Gunn commented.

"I think you'll get your chance" Wesley said as he went back inside leaving Gunn to ponder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ROME 

Buffy entered a cheap hotel room. She thanked the guy that took her up to the room and settled in. She then heard a ringing sound in her jacket pocket. "_Score my mobiles here," she thought._

"Hello?"

"Buffy?"

"Angel? Is that you?"

"Yeah look I'm in Rome, where are you"

"Your in Rome?"

"Yeah, Buffy can you tell me where you are?"

"Just a little hotel on forth, the Gizmo I think"

"Ok look something's happen and…" the phone started to crackle out as there was a knock at Buffy's door.

Buffy walked over to the door still trying to talk to Angel. "Angel you still there, your breaking up"

"Bu..ff…y yo…ur in"

"Angel!" Buffy yelled as she went to open the door. "Hello?" Buffy opened the door to see the one person she leased expected to see.

"Angel why didn't you tell me you were right outside" Buffy said as she leaned in for a hug. Angel smiled and returned the hug.

"Can I come in?" Angel asked

"Sure, come in" Buffy walked further into the room and let him in only to see him, three other guys she recognized well and The Immortal. "What the hell, Angel what the hells going on?"

Angelus walked further towards her and hit her across the face knocking her onto the couch behind her.

"Sorry Buff, I'm not Angel" Angelus smirked and pulled a sapper from his pocket.

Buffy started to get up but was grabbed from behind by the guards and sapped in the stomach from Angelus. The last thing she saw was Angelus's feet when she hit the floor and everything went black.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

CHAPTER FIVE 

**ROME**

"BUFFY! Hello, Buffy are you there?"

Angel yelled out on his mobile to her as the phone line was cutting out. He could hear voices in the background and he started to panic.

"BUFFY!" He through down his phone and put his foot down on accelerator.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LOS ANGELES 

Fred and Connor were sitting in Corderlia's apartment, watching as she packed a bag full of her clothes.

"Now Connor since Angel so selfishly went to Rome. I'm going to stay with you until he get back. Strength in numbers until he gets back" Corderlia said as she packed her bag.

"Corderlia I think I'll be alright, Fred and Gunn are both staying at the Hyperion as well" Connor said nicely.

"Connor don't be silly we can all keep you company" Corderlia smiled

"I wonder if he's found her yet?" Fred wondered

"He would of called if he did" Connor answered

"Oh sure he would of defiantly called" Corderlia said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"What's the deal with them two anyway? I mean there friends right?" Connor asked

"Buffy and Angel, how much time do you have?" Corderlia asked with a laugh "They were in love, probably still are. Angel broke it off and came to LA leaving her behind. That's the short version"

"So they haven't spoken in…"

"Nah they speak all the time, Angel jumps at the chance to go and save the day". Corderlia said as she zipped up her bag and through it over her shoulder.

"You Ready" asked Fred

"Yeah lets go" Fred and Connor got off the couch and followed Corderlia out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ROME 

Angel arrived at the Gizmo hotel and ran up into the office.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if a…" Angel looked down and saw the hotel manager's lifeless form lying on the ground.

Angel walked around the counter and read the check in book. After scrolling down the page he exited the office and ran up to room 13.

"Buffy?" Angel said as he knocked down the door, he ran around the room obviously noticing a struggle.

He searched the room finding nothing.

"I'm too late" Angel whispered to himself as he stood in the empty hotel room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy started to stir, but as she awoke she realized where she was. She groaned as she sat up and looked at her surroundings.

She was in a dark cage. That had boxes and luggage surrounding it. She felt like she was spinning. That's when she realized where she was. A plane.

"Hey there Buff" Angelus said as he walked up to the cage. "So how have you been?"

"What do you want?" Buffy said slowly

"Isn't it obvious I just want you"

"That sweet really, not interested"

"You will be"

Buffy stared at him trying to understand what he was thinking "Why are you working with the Immortal?"

"We have a few things in common"

"That's all?"

Angelus laughed and started to walk away.

"Where are we going?"

"LA babe, LA" Angelus smirked and left.

Buffy sat back against the cage wall, starting to think of a plan.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry chapters not that long, the next one will be bigger.**

**So how do you think the stories going?**

**Should I continue?**

**Accepting both anonymous and signed**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

"So sorry about the delay I've been so busy with school that I haven't had a chance to update. Hope you enjoy Chapter 6**."**

Chapter Six 

**ROME**

Angel was in his car on his way to the transporter machine back at the shamans warehouse. He was on his phone having an urgent conversation with Wesley.

"Yeah I know Wes, They're probably on their way back to LA as we speak"

"Angel you shouldn't worry too much. Buffy can take care of herself, she should be fine"

"Yeah should be, but who knows what Angelus is up to or who he's working with"

"Well I tell all the guys to look out for him and see if they can find out where's he's going"

"Thanks Wes, is Connor alright?"

"Yeah Corderlia has decided to come stay at the Hyperion so he's safe as well as Gunn and Fred"

"Ok good, you all should be careful he may come after all of you"

"Sure we'll be fine, are you on your way back here?"

"Yeah I'm on my way to the shamans I should be back within the hour"

"Alright then, see you then"

"Bye Wesley"

Angel disconnected the line, and continued driving on to the shamans.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LOS ANGELES 

Buffy was dragged into an old mansion. As she looked around she saw that it was well furnished with red carpet and brown tarnished furniture as well as many different doors leading to god knows where. They walked closer and closer to one of the doors, as it was opened she was half expecting it to look like jails sell but it wasn't. There was a huge king sized bed that had silk sheets draping across the roof of the bed. There was a gorgeous dresser and other beautiful furniture throughout the room, there was even an ensuite. As she glanced at the bed once again she saw a lovely baby pink silk dress, which had little straps and was tight around the top and flowed straight to the ground. Buffy was very surprised by the room and as the goons restraining her let her go Angelus and the Immortal strolled into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Buffy my darling, do you like your room, I had it furnished just for you" The Immortal said as he stood next to Angelus.

"Yeah I love thanks so much" Buffy said unenthusiastically "So what's the deal here, what do you want" with a little venom in her voice.

"Well Buff I thought I already explained this to you all we want is you" Angelus said

"Aha ha that's sweet really but that's so not going to happen" Buffy looked around the room searching with her eyes for an exit.

"Buffy just think about what you could have here with me" The Immortal said as Angelus gave him a glare.

Buffy saw Angelus's look and smiled shortly but saw Angelus take a silver necklace out of his pocket which had a silver circle hanging from it and a pink jewel which would match her dress on it.

"What's that a bribe?" Buffy asked

Angelus stalked over to her and brought the necklace up to her neck "Wouldn't you just love having anything you want?" he began to put it around her neck "With no cost" he clicked the necklace up and Buffy look at it from the dresser mirror and touched the jewel lightly. She turned back to the both of them.

"Well thanks for the necklace and stuff but I'd much more like to be under the same roof with some actual sane people" Buffy began to walk to the door when the Immortal stood in her way. "Please do you actually think that you can make me stay with no restraints" she pushed past the Immortal and began to open the door when as she walked out she was repelled by an unknown force. Buffy turned around to the both of them.

"What the hell was that, why can't I leave" she yelled, "What did you do?"

"I believe your wearing it" Angelus smirked

Buffy looked down at the necklace and tried to take it off but there was some sort of a force that wouldn't allow her to do so. "Take it off now"

"Can't do that Buff" Angelus walked over to the door and began to exit and the Immortal followed him out. "Your clothes aren't really looking the best there, doesn't suit you" Angelus added as the door closed to Buffy's room.

Buffy looked back to the dress on the bed and then looked down at her own clothes "He was right"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel arrived back at the Hyperion and found the gang sitting around in the lounge.

"Angel your back" Corderlia walked over and gave him a hug "How'd it go?"

"Not good, Buffy's gone and Angelus's is out there somewhere with her"

"Well find them, but guess what your young son over there found out"

Connor smiled "I was waiting for Corderlia and Fred in the car whilst they were at the store picking up some food when I saw a gang of vamps walking down into Crawford Street. Well I followed and found this place looked like a nest but it could be where Angelus is"

Angel walked over and sat across the lounge from him "Great work, and also great job for not going in their, it's not safe, tell me more about these vamps what did they look like?"

"Um they were big and pretty much all of them had orange hair they were also carrying batons," Connor said

"Oh you mean like those vamps" Gunn butted in as he pointed to the various vampires looking in through the windows and doors.

"Yeah like those vampires" Connor said under breath as the vampires came smashing though the front doors.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angelus and the Immortal where having a drink of red wine in the bar of the old house. As they continued there dicussion on their next plan of action.

"Well step ones complete, we've got Buffy" The Immortal said

"Yeah but not for long soul boy will already be out and searching for her" Angelus replied

"Does he even know she's missing?"

"I heard her talking to him before we knocked"

"Well the we better work fast, if we want the ritual to work we need to have her convinced to stay with us"

"Catching the train too late on that one Morty, that plans settled. We still need to find out what split me the and soul boy in half, and then get rid of him"

"Right then, I do however know of a spell that could destroy Angel but still leave you in existence"

"And what spell would that be?"

"Well in all my time I have only seen this performed twice and it had only proven correct the first"

"50, 50 chance. I could live with that, you've always got to take a risk, what do I need?"

"All those closest to the both of you"

"Meaning…?"

"The ones that are deeply in your heart, blood connections too"

"Interesting, so how many do I need?"

"Five to be exact, you get them rounded up and I'll have you spell ready to go"

"No problem, I think I may need a brainstorm to get the lot together" Angelus exited the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy had put on the silk gown and was looking at her self in the mirror.

"How beautiful you are my Buffy"

Buffy spun around only to bump into Angelus who had silently come into the room.

"What do you want?'

"To be honest I need to ask you a question" he said as he stood in front of her holding her arms with his hands softly.

Buffy looked down at his hands but didn't move. She looked back up at him. "What would that be?"

"After all these years that you haven't been with Angel, have you missed him?"

"That has nothing to do with you"

"Or have you not even thought about him" Buffy just stared "Is it because he's not me" Angelus said as he stroked one hand up and down her arm.

"Of course not I'd take anyone but you"

"Oh come on Buffy, I know I'm the one you want. Would Angel go to this amount of trouble for you"

"I wouldn't be the one calling kidnapping me trouble, actually I would trouble for you. Angel's probably already got everyone in this city looking for me"

"Oh that's only cause you're his responsibility" Angelus leaned his face down closer to Buffy's "I'm the one who actually loves you. Angel and I are the same guy, he's responsible for you and that's all he ever felt for you but I'm the one who loves you Buffy" He had his face seconds away from hers as he looked into her eyes "And I know you love me too" His lips got close to hers and then he kissed her sweetly.

Buffy didn't pull away, but instead just stood there not knowing what to do but return his kiss. Angelus was the one to break the kiss.

"I knew you felt the same." He said softly in her ear. He then took a few slow steps back and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Buffy still standing at the dresser.

SO WHAT DO WE ALL THINK? 

**UPDATE, UPDATE **

**PRETTY PLEASE**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Angel punched one of the vamps in the face as three others came at him. They were coming in the Hyperion from all exists. As Angel elbowed another in the face he looked around the room to see how everyone else was going.

Gunn and Wesley were playing tag team with Cordy and Fred, whilst Connor was being surrounded by at least ten vamps. He could easily handle himself though; he was upper cutting and throw punching from all directions.

The entire gang was dusting vamps left right and center but they just didn't let up. As the vamps started to overcome the gang some new members entered the Hyperion.

"Hey guys, you need a hand" Xander said as he entered with Anya by his side.

Some of the vamps stopped to look at the new comers.

"Sorry V's but we really need to speak with the AI here so if you don't mind" Willow raised her hand as well as her voice "GET OUT" A wave of electrical energy came from the center of the room knocking all of the orange headed vamps out of the Hyperion. The electric force then sealed the doors and made a barrier from the outside of the Hyperion. The rest of the fang gang stared at Anya, Xander and the powerful Wicca.

"Whoa Willow my girl, your won awesome witch" Gunn said as he went over to greet them.

"Yeah Willow thanks heaps," Cordy said as she gave a hug to Willow.

"So how you all going?" Angel said as he invited them in to sit down.

"Pretty good we've been traveling everywhere, been to Paris, where I met this girl oh Angel man she was so hot she…"Xander began

"Where here about Buffy" Anya announced cutting off Xander's lovely conversation about Paris. "We know you called Willow about her, and know we've been hearing roomers that she's been taken captive"

"The roomers are true. I went to Rome to warn Buffy that Angelus is on the loose…" Angel began slowly

"Angelus is loose?" Willow asked urgently

"Yes we had a little…spell trouble and now" Wesley answered

"So what happened in Rome?" Xander asked toward the group

"Oh my god, he has her." Willow said quietly

"Unfortunately" Gunn said

"We think there here in LA so that's a good sign" Corderlia said enthusiastically

"Have you seen them?" Anya asked

"No but Connor found a…" Angel began

"Connor…who's Connor" Xander quickly asked

"He's Angel's son" Willow said quickly "do you know who he's working with or what he has planned?"

"Haven't a clue, he's not one for teamwork, he'd probably be working alone" Angel answered

"What sort of place did he stay in when he was in Sunnydale?" Fred asked the group

"First it was the warehouse which was a bit of a dump," Angel said

"So you think he's probably at the warehouse were those vamps all were?" Connor asked

"We'll after that burnt down he went to the mansion" Xander said

"So were looking for the high places?" Gunn said

"Or it could be a run down cellar" added Wesley

"Connor you said that you found somewhere…" Willow began

"Yeah vamp infested, thought that it could be the spot," Connor answered

"So we go there, we need to find them" Willow said urgency

"We know, but we can't go unprepared" Wesley said calmly

"Witch here Wes so not unprepared" Willow continued

"Willow there's something else I can tell, what is it?" Angel said staring straight at Willow.

"It's nothing" Willow paused "Look I can feel something, like something bad is going to happen. We need Buffy to help fight against it"

"Fight against what?" Corderlia asked

"I don't know"

"I think we take things a step at a time, first get Buffy…" Angel began

"We'll there's going to be a little problem with that" a familiar voice entered the conversation as well as the Hyperion with a tall figure beside him. "Buffy already belongs to us" Angelus smirked at the entire group.

"Well what a lovely place you have here Angel much better then the environment I last saw you in"

"Immortal, what the hell are you doing?" Angel asked

"Well we overcame our differences and are becoming better citizens in the world," Angelus said as they walked further into the Hyperion.

"Better citizens of what exactly?" Angel said with a laugh

"Making the world a better place without you in it" The Immortal said

"So what have you all been doing just sitting around waiting for her to come back?" Angelus said

"What do you want?" Connor asked

"Connor my boy, how have you been?" Angelus said walking over closer to Connor

"Get away from him" Angel warned stepping up to Angelus

"Connor your father really does love you" Angelus said quietly to the boy

Willow began to conjure up a spell when the Immortal walked closer to her. He lifted his hand and pointed at her completely freezing her words and movement. The group watched on as the event took place.

"What the hell did you just do Morty, I thought you were the good guy here" Xander said

"Gee Xander I can take that as a compliment, but really…" The Immortal commented

"Why would Buffy date you if you're some evil Joe smog" Anya asked

"Cause that's the way Buffy likes her men" Angelus commented turning away from the group and back at Connor.

"I'll be seeing you later boy" Angelus then turned as Angel stood in his way

"Why?" Angel asked

Angelus smirked and pushed straight past Angel and walked out the exit with the Immortal following behind. "Well we'll be in touch," the Immortal added on the exit.

"The world is defiantly doomed," Wesley said under his breath.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy had fallen asleep in her new bedroom, but she was soon awoken by a tall figure walking into the dark room.

Buffy sat up in the bed and tried to recognize the figure that was getting closer to her.

"Whispers in my head have been calling to me, something big is coming and I believe its you who's the key to it all" the voice whispered

Buffy began to get up out of the bed, as she recognized the voice. The moon light shown in from the window and touched the strangers face.

"Drusilla"

BUMP BUMP BOW

CLIFFHANGER

I JUST WANTED TO SAY A BIG THANKYOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU HAVE REALLY ENCOURAGED ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY. THANKS HEAPS.

REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

Thanks 2 all reviewers you're the Best!

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Angelus and the Immortal continued down an alley a few blocks away from the Hyperion.

"We'll we've got the second, but that bloody soul boy won't let me get near him" Angelus said with Anger

"The second, who's the first" the Immortal replied

"Why our young Buffy of course, she's an imperative element to mine and Angel's life."

"Of course" The Immortal said under his breath as they continued down the alley back to their mansion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Drusilla what are you doing here?" Buffy asked as Drusilla stood straight in front of her.

"Well my pet, it seems that I am also a key figure in this new day" Drusilla replied

"Key figure, to what? What are you talking about?"

"You will soon see, as the darkness sets in and you my sweet would of created it. Oh what a good mommy you will become" Drusilla giggled "But for now you are nothing less then a key to freeing…aha I probably shouldn't say"

Buffy began to walk away from her, moving towards the window. "I don't know what your up to Dru but whatever your…"

"Shhh you mustn't speak until you are told to" Drusilla backed Buffy into the corner of the room and placed her hand around Buffy's neck in a chocking grip. Buffy grabbed her arms and tried to free herself but had no luck. "Yes you are important but I don't understand why I can't have a little fun before the…"

"Drusilla darling you mustn't do that" Spike said as he entered the room and came towards the two.

"Oh but my Spike she has been so naughty and it is time for her to be punished"

"I know love but please, for me, let her go" Drusilla stared at Spike and lowered her hands from Buffy's neck. Buffy began to cough and splutter as she regained her breath.

"See Dru we have to work together with the slay…"

Buffy suddenly punched Drusilla across the face, then finished by grabbing a small statue from behind her and slamming Spike in the head with it. Drusilla then vamped out and grabbed Buffy at the arms and lowered her head to Buffy's neck lowering her fangs into Buffy's skin. Buffy yelped out and Spike tried to recover from his blow.

"DRUSILLA" Angelus walked into the room and snatched Drusilla from Buffy's neck. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"My Angelus she upset me" Drusilla whined as her face turned back to human form. Spike stood up from the floor and Buffy leaned on the wall regaining her strength and holding onto her neck.

"Bloody hell slayer what was that for I helped you out" Spike yelled as he held his head.

"You deserved it" Buffy said under her breath

"Making acquaintances are we now?" Angelus asked the two "Your idea Dru?" Drusilla smiled at the comment and walked out towards the exit.

"Would you like to join me in the other room my Spike?" Drusilla said sweetly

"Be right there love" Spike said staring at Buffy who returned his glare.

Drusilla left the room. Angelus walked up towards Buffy and took hold of her hand, which was holding her neck. "Only a minor, won't be needing a trip to the blood bank for you." Angelus said as he smiled at Buffy.

Buffy slapped Angelus across the face

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't need anything from you" Buffy said through gritted teeth as she brushed past him and walked into the ensuite of her room slamming the door shut behind her.

Spike walked up behind Angelus and smirked "Going to be a tough one to break she is" Spike said

"That she is William, but only cause Angel's in the way"

"Angel yes, what the bloody hells going on there, the two of you walking around, that's just too weird for a sober man to digest"

"Once Angel is gone we will break her down into micro bits, all ready for the molding of a century"

"He doesn't have to be gone for you to do that, I know your ways Angelus you could easily change her"

Angelus and Spike then had a laugh and went to leave the room. "I think its time for a drink." Spike said as they left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel, Connor, Willow, Xander and Gunn all stood out front of the warehouse Connor had pointed out earlier.

"Are we all ready?" Angel asked

"Sure am dead boy" Xander said

"Don't call me that! Alright Connor, Xander you guys go around the back"

"On our way" Connor said as he and Xander disappeared into the darkness.

"Willow, Gunn we'll go in the front entrance"

"Sure" Willow replied

"Got it" Gunn said

"Lets go" They all continued up into the warehouse and entered.

Connor and Xander were making there way through a window. Connor made it easily but Xander got caught on a nail.

"Ouch, ouch Connor man would you be able to ah.."

"Xander were supposed to be skulking in, not screaming and getting stuck on nails." Connor said as he helped Xander. Once the nail was free Xander came crashing down onto the cold cement floor.

"OWWWW"

Angel and the others were walking inside as they heard the yell.

"What was that?" Gunn asked as she turned to look around

"Sounds like Xander, god I hope there ok" Willow worried

"This place is sure empty Angel," Gunn began "I think there've either moved or…"

"Hiding" Willow said as once again the orange- headed demons started coming out from all directions. One of the vamps jumped down from a balcony and came towards the three with a couple following behind him.

"Angelus what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm Angel"

"Oh the other one. Oh yes sent some of my boys to your place just a few hours back. I'm thinking they didn't do to well with you standing here and all"

"You'd be thinking right. So have you been in contact with Angelus?"

"Afraid not, don't tend to either"

"But you know he's back?" Gunn asked

"That I do. Word is he's back and has got that darn slayer off our backs"

"Were already up to speed with that, where are they?" Angel asked

"Mansion somewhere"

"Great thanks" Angel said as he turned with Willow and Gunn towards the exit.

"You don't have a chance though," The vamp yelled to the three

"Why would that be?" Angel said over his shoulder

"There's one big force there holding over there, if you tick them off you'll be destroyed in one microsecond" the vamp smirked "Good luck though

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well looks like those vamps have moved on I didn't see any of them," Xander said as they continued round the outside of the warehouse.

"That's because the door was locked"

"Oh yeah can't believe it was locked"

"It wasn't remember that's what we were going to tell the others, cause you didn't want to go through the door. You heard noises remember?"

Xander blushed "Oh yeah, right, lets go back to the others…"

"Well look what we have here," Spike said as he stalked towards the two

"Spike what are you doing here? Thought you'd left the country"

"I did"

Suddenly Drusilla came out of nowhere knocking Connor unconscious over the back of the head.

"Hey!" Xander yelled as Drusilla punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. More vamps appeared from behind the trees and grabbed Connor.

"Lets go" Spike said as he walked over to Drusilla put an arm around her and followed the vamps and Connor out into the darkness. Xander slowly stood from the ground only to look around to see them all gone.

"I've got to tell Angel"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy was in her room at the window trying to pry it open but it wasn't like any normal window she couldn't even smash it open. As she tried once again she heard the door click open. And glanced at Angelus as he walked in the room.

"Not thinking of leaving already are you?" Angelus asked as he walked over towards her.

"What can say, I need my fresh air"

"Well I guess it's your lucky day" Angelus put an arm around Buffy's waist as he lead her towards the door.

"Aren't you forgetting your lovely necklace?" Buffy asked as she stopped abruptly

Angelus smiled "As long as I'm with you we can go anywhere, I put it on remember?"

"Whatever, I just want you to know" Buffy stared up into Angelus's eyes "When I get out of here, you'll be regretting every move you've made"

Angelus smirked "Oh stop your turning me on" he laughed as he gave her a quick kiss which she turned away from and walked her out of the room and down the hallway. Buffy took in all of her surroundings and looked for any possible exits. As they reached a large room, which only held a decent sized cage. As Buffy looked closer she saw that the cage wasn't empty.

"Connor"

I KNOW I KNOW ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER

SO IS IT WORTH CONTINUING?

REVIEW REVIEW


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

CHAPTER NINE 

The fang gang all arrived back at the Hyperion later on that night. Corderlia, Fred and Wesley met up with them in the lobby.

"So what happened," Corderlia looked around the room were they stood "where's Connor?"

"They got him." Angel said between his teeth as he walked up stairs to his room out of the lobby.

Corderlia watched him leave the room and turned back to the others "I think its question answer time, what went on at that warehouse?"

"Well we spoke to those orange guys, they told us Angelus is in some Mansion palace place" Gunn said

"Then Connor and I were attacked outside by Spike and Drusilla"

"Good lord, Spike and Drusilla are here?" Wesley asked Xander

"Sure are"

"They must be working with Angelus and the Immortal" Fred said

"It would seem so," Willow said

"But why Connor?" asked Corderlia

"I don't know, but I would be thinking that they want him for a reason not just as a ransom"

"Do you think they have Buffy and Connor for a joint reason?" Fred asked

"Such as"

"Needing the both of them to do something, a spell for instance. I mean the both of them have a connection with Angel maybe that has…"

"Oh no" Wesley gasped

"What!" Fred asked

"In my research, there was a passage about a spell existing that could destroy an alter ego. By using the connections closest to the two."

"So we find them all before they try anything" Angel said as he walked down the stairs and continued towards the door "There not going to hurt Buffy and their defiantly not going to hurt Connor" Angel got to the exit.

"You can't go alone Angel" Corderlia said

"I can and I will, I'm tired of just waiting around when our friends need help"

"But Angel…" Corderlia began but was cut off by Willow

"I'll start a spell Angel, it'll protect you from danger whilst your there"

"Thanks, I'll be back soon" and he left the Hyperion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy stood next to Angelus in the large what looked like spell room, as she gazed apon Connor awaking in the cage. Spike and Drusilla were standing a few feet away watching as The Immortal set up a circle in the middle of the room.

"Why the hell is Connor here?" Buffy asked quietly to Angelus

Angelus smiled and looked over at the cage "He's just as important as you my love, he's needed for the ritual as is you"

Buffy turned to Angelus and looked up at him "What ritual?"

"The one to get rid of your beloved Angel"

"You can't do that, you'll kill yourself as well as him"

"And you'd hate that wouldn't you?"

"What?"

"Not being able to be with me"

Buffy chuckled "Yeah right"

"Come on Buffy" Angelus moved his hand around her waist and turned her towards him "Don' t tell me you don't just love being here with me"

Buffy looked him directly in the eyes "You wish"

"That I do." they both continued looking at each other for a brief moment until Buffy grabbed him around the neck and kissed him passionately.

Connor watched the scene before him from the locked cage. Watching how Buffy took Angelus and kissed him. Connor couldn't help himself but think that this was not the same Buffy that he had met before.

Buffy broke away from Angelus and stared at him as he looked seriously at her. The Immortal had seen the kiss and was continuing setting up the ritual with a look of anger spread across his face.

"I know your ways Buff, your not the nice little girl that everyone thinks you are. I can see the darkness within you. It's been there for years. Angel knows it too, Willow as well. They've all been holding you back. Not wanting you to be your true self"

"Your wrong"

"If it's so wrong, why does this seem so right?"

"It doesn't"

"Why'd you kiss me then?"

"Angelus where ready" The Immortal butted in still looking angry with Angelus.

"Great" Angelus grabbed Buffy by the arms. But she retaliated by kicking him in the stomach and punching him across the face. "Gee Buff didn't know you had it in you"

Buffy stood in fighting stance as Angelus did the same. He glanced at Spike and the others coming to stop her but he shook his head.

"This should be fun." Spike said quietly to Drusilla who smiled. The Immortal stood next to the circle only hoping that Buffy would win to get Angelus out of the way.

Buffy began the battle with a blow to Angelus's face that returned with a punch to her rib cage. She kicked him again in the side and proceeded with another punch but he grabbed her arm and twisting it hearing a slight crack.

"I'm sorry baby did that hurt?"

"Not as much as this will," she continued with an uppercut to the jaw, which sent him flying over into the wall. Buffy ran over to him picking him up at the collar and smashing him in the ribs then knocking him across the cheek. He sank back to the wall.

Connor watched on in amazement "She's fantastic, but wasn't she just kissing him" Connor thought.

The Immortal just smiled at every blow that Angelus received.

As Buffy went to knee Angelus in the stomach he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and through her into the corner of the room. Buffy was soon to get up and attack him once again. But he blocked each punch that she through at him knocking her in the stomach and made continuous punches at her face and arms. Buffy laid on the ground struggling to get back up. Angelus nodded to Spike to open up the cage door, As Angelus grabbed Buffy and shoved her into the cage Spike slammed the door behind her, not giving Connor enough time to escape the cage. Buffy fell into Connor's arms and they fell to the ground together.

"Are we ready to do this ritual yet or should we wait for round two?" The Immortal said clearly disappointed that Angelus won.

"What's this ritual for anyway?" Spike asked

"We need a fifth element to complete the spell to destroy Angel." The Immortal said

"And who would this element be my Angel" Drusilla asked

"Why who else but Darla, Drusilla" Angelus said smiling

Buffy sat in the cage regaining her strength as she looked up at Angelus surprised to hear the name of the newly appointed ritual member.

"This is so not good" Buffy whispered to Connor who glanced down at her.

"Morty start the spell" Angelus smiled as he walked towards the cage wall looking down at Buffy and Connor "Its Showtime"

The Immortal started to babble ancient words out of the spell book as the circle began to glow. The walls began to rumble from around them as the lights went out throughout the mansion. The floor began to collapse in the inner circle as flames raged from inside it. Lighting and thunder began from outside, as a blue glow began from the inner circle above the flames. In one sudden flash all the light and noise disappeared, leaving one blonde lying in a black silk dress in the newly formed circle.

"It worked" The Immortal breathed

"It sure did" Angelus said as he walked over to Darla helping her up from the ground. Darla looked up at Angelus.

"Angelus my boy, your back"

"Indeed I am, as are you"

"Yes how will I repay you?"

"You'll find a way" Angelus smirked then they both continued back to the cage "But Darla, look what we have here. Your son I believe"

"Connor" Darla looked surprisingly at him

"Mum" Connor looked wide-eyed at Darla as Buffy put a hand on his back to comfort him. Darla saw this and glared at the slayer.

"And her, why has she joined the party?"

"Because she is a key figure to get rid of Angel"

"Angel you mean he's still…"

"Here, yes, but won't be for long"

"More like you won't be" Buffy said looking into his eyes.

Angelus smiled "You always have a spark about you Buff, I love it"

The Immortal glared at the scene and was getting a little sick of Angelus hitting on Buffy. Spike and Drusilla didn't tend to notice they were too engrossed in each other.

_Why am I even doing this spell for him? _The Immortal thought _I'd rather be getting rid of that Angelus instead of Angel._

"Morty I think we need to begin. Get rid of Angel now so I can get down to business with my other plans" Angelus asked

"I agree we only need one Angelus in this world. Even though it would be terribly enjoyable to have both" Drusilla giggled

Both Buffy and Connor rolled their eyes at her comment. "You know that this spell won't work right?" Buffy commented

Angelus's face went a blank "What do you mean"

"Well another time when Morty kidnapped me, hence the reason I broke up with him. He tried to get rid of Angel using my blood as the key to destroying him. Obviously the spell didn't work Angel's still here. I think Morty over there is just pulling your leg" Buffy smirked "How much you paying him?"

The room fell silent as the group all stared at The Immortal "It just didn't work because I didn't have all the ingredients"

"Sure" Buffy giggled

"You know that's why Buffy"

"Aha. So it wasn't because you got the words wrong and ended up calling apon an ancient god who kicked your ass?"

"I meant to do that..."

"Everyone shut up!" Angelus yelled "Immortal can you do the spell?"

"Yes" The Immortal said confidently "But I will need a day to get some more…ingredients" The Immortal smiled and thought to himself _I will find a way to change the spell get rid of Angelus instead _

"Fine, tomorrow night the ritual will begin" Angelus lead Darla towards the door exiting the room "Lets eat" Angelus stood at the door as Spike, Drusilla, Darla and The Immortal exited the room. "I'll be back for you two later" the door slammed shut behind him.

Buffy looked at Connor "Well this is fun"

"Exhilarating" Connor said sarcastically

0000000000000000000000000

READ AND REVIEW 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

**Review question answered-** Thanks for all the reviews, there really helpful. In the last chapter Buffy kissed Angelus. This was because at the moment she's trying to work out if she loves Angelus or Angel. Hope that helps the storyline will come out more in the coming chapters.

Sorry for the big delay on this story but I've been super busy. Enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter Ten 

Angel had finally arrived at the location of Angelus's hideout. As he got out of his car he looked around at the location. It wasn't like any of the places Angelus had ever stayed in. Angelus would mostly only stay in warehouses and abandoned crypts. This was well above average. The place was huge with grassy areas surrounding it. Angel studied the mansion looking for an opening entrance. It took him a few moments to pick up on a very familiar scent. He managed to trace it to a back door. He looked up noticing the bright lights coming from the high up windows. Glancing across at the tall tree he began to climb up and glance through one of the windows.

"Drusilla when was the last time you went for a trip to the mall?" Spike asked Dru as he ran a finger down the back of her dress.

"Why do you ask my love?"

"Well we do have un unlimited credit card with fangs" Drusilla giggled as Spike continued "Plus we could go for a stroll in the park, I always love spending time with you love"

"If you two a done with your little love fest, we could get down to business" Angelus growled

"Oh as if you don't want to do the same thing with Darla mate" Spike answered

Angelus blew his comment off and continued "We need to wait for the Immortal to get back then we can…"

"The Immortal, yes" Spike interrupted " Why are we even trusting him, I mean what he did to us back in the day…"

"Will stay in the day, we need him to perform the spell…" Angelus was interrupted by Drusilla

"Well from what Buffy said he couldn't even so he spell the first time around"

"Doesn't mean that he will fail again" Angelus said

"Either that or we'll have a wonder God on our hands" Spike added

"Even though I'm rather fond of dear Morty, he may turn against you, you have been coming in on the same girl which he desires" Darla commented

"Yes Angelus, what are you planning with that slayer, she's trouble" Drusilla whined

"She's trouble that's the whole point, she's trouble like all of us." Angelus laughed "Plus we need her for the ritual"

From the high up window Angel glanced through the window watching the scene unfold. Buffy was still alive but no word yet on Connor. But he would find out. But he needed more muscle power. If he wanted to win this fight he would need some help. As Angel looked around him he could tell the sun would soon rise. He needed find Connor in less then an hour before he could even think about going back to the Hyperion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Connor sat in the cell watching as Buffy slamed into the door trying to break off the hinges.

"You know this would work much better if you lend some muscle" Buffy said exhausted from the continuous bashing to the door.

"I've already tried, the door wouldn't budge"

"Yeah but with both of us, we'll be able to do it"

"Alright" Connor stood up and walked towards the door "Lets do this"

"One, two, three…"

Buffy and Connor bashed hard on the door several times, but did not succeed.

"Told you" Connor said as a smashing window from the sidewall outside the cell suddenly distracted him.

"What the hell?" Buffy started but then saw who the mysterious intruder was "Angel"

"Hey" Angel walked over to the cage and looked at the both of them "You two ok?"

"Fine, can you help us get out of here?" Buffy asked quickly "They'll be back soon"

Angel moved up to the door and held tightly to the bars "You guys push and I'll pull" Buffy and Connor took there places at the door. They both pushed all their weight onto the door as Angel used his to try to remove the door. Seconds later the door fell off the hinges. Leaving all three of them lying on the ground from the impact. Angel was the first to get up helping Buffy and Connor off the ground.

"Come on lets go" Angel lead them over towards the window "We can't go through the house they'll catch us, we'll use the window"

"Buffy you go first" Angel commanded as he and Connor both helped Buffy up to the window she managed to grab hold and pull herself through.

"Ahhh" Buffy yelped as she sliced her stomach on a shard of glass as she climbed through

"You ok?" Angel called to her

"Yeah I'm ok, Connor come on" Buffy said as she stood on some large packing boxes on the outer side of the window.

Angel helped Connor up as Buffy grabbed him and helped him through. Angel was the next to reach up and connect with Buffy and Connors hands reaching down to him. They managed to pull him up and get him through the window.

They all jumped down from the boxes and made a run towards Angel's car. Angel glanced down at Buffy noticing her cut.

"You alright?"

"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine once we get out of here"

Once they reached the car Buffy jumped into the front with Angel as Connor quickly got into the back seat. The car was given a bit of gas, as they went speeding into the night, away from the mansion.

00000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell was that?" Angelus asked with alert as he heard the screeching of wheels from outside.

"Well mate, it sounded like a car" Spike said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Buffy" Angelus whispered as he ran down the corridor towards. He entered the room only to find the cell empty and a smashed window. "Dammit"

Spike casually walked into the room "Oh bloody hell, they got away" Spike held up a beer to Angelus "Want a beer?"

Angelus grabbed the beer smashing it at the wall.

"Hey! That was a bloody good beer" Spike complained as Angelus spun around and stared at him.

"Angel was here, and he took my only chance of getting rid of him"

"Boys, boys, boys you need to relax, Buffy and Connor will still be here tomorrow. Let's go out and have some fun," Drusilla suggested as she put her arm around Spike.

"I agree. You are worrying too much. We'll get them all later" Darla spoke as a grin appeared on Angelus's face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Review, Review**

**Thoughts, Suggestions are always welcome!**

Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one will be longer.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

00000000000000000000000

Chapter Eleven 

Angel, Buffy and Connor had all arrived safely at the Hyperion. Angel was attending to Buffy's minor stomach wound. The others sat around the lobby discussing the occurrences of the evening.

"Then Spike and Drusilla took me to this cage and locked me in there" Connor said as he told the others of his adventure.

"I think they were going to use the both of them for some sort of ritual" Angel placed some medical tape on Buffy's bandages as she pulled the side of her top back down over the injury.

"Yeah, the Immortal was to do it, It's the ritual of Gavotte he tried it in Rome when I was there" Buffy added

"But what does this ritual intend to do?" Wesley asked as he gazed up from the book he was holding.

"To get rid of Angel, The spell will destroy an alter ego such as Angelus and Angel or it will destroy the whole being"

"I'm guessing it didn't work last time he tried it?" Corderlia asked

"Sure didn't. I'm guessing my blood wasn't enough for the ritual to succeed" Buffy giggled "Plus he messed up the whole talking part"

"He needed your blood?" Angel sat up onto the arm of the couch, which Buffy was apon.

"Like he will this time, but there's more to it"

"How so?" Gunn asked

"They need five elements to complete the ritual. The people that mean the most to Angel and Angelus"

"That explains why the whole gangs back together," Angel said quietly

"So what do we do, I mean if Buffy and Connor are here, they can't do the ritual" Willow said

"Doesn't mean their not going to try there hardest to get us back," Connor said as he moved from his seat to the wall nearest to Buffy.

"I think we should just go to Las Vegas" Xander suggested

Buffy laughed, "As much as I would love to do that, we can't just leave"

"Agreed, so we need to get ourselves a plan," Wesley suggested

Buffy got up from her seat "I'm so with you there Wes, but I'm in a serious need for some sleep"

"Hey Buff nice dress" Xander commented as the silky pink dress flowed to the ground.

"Thanks Xand" Buffy looked at Angel as Corderlia glanced over at Buffy

"You can use my room if you want, I don't think I'll get to any sleep right now" Angel said as he stood up from his seated position.

"Hey Buffy, what's up with the necklace?" Corderlia asked as she stared at the jewel hanging off the silver chain.

"Oh" Buffy looked down at the chain "Angelus put it on me. Something to keep me bound to a room I was in"

"Didn't it work?" Willow asked

"No it did, didn't work when Angelus led me out of the room though. I have no idea what it does"

"Does it come off?" Angel said as he walked towards her

"Nah won't budge"

"I'll research it out for you, see what we can do" Wesley said

"Either that or chainsaw it off" Xander suggested

"I'm sure that would work wonders," Fred added from her quiet spot in the room

"I'll take you up to the room" Angel led Buffy over to the stairs

"Oh Buffy, I brought over some clothes for you" Willow said as she ran over and held a black bag in front of Buffy.

"Thanks Will" Buffy smiled and took the bag off the redhead. Buffy followed Angel up the stairs and into his room.

"Thanks for your help Angel"

"Don't worry about it, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even of been there"

"Perhaps, but everything happens for a reason"

"That it does"

Buffy went over and sat on the bed, glancing down at the sheets with a giggle "Jeez Angel these are like the same sheets from Sunnydale"

"What can I say I'm not one for changes",

"So it would seem. So… how is life in LA treating you anyway?"

Angel walked over and took a seat next to Buffy on the bed "It's getting there, I mean I've got the whole help the helpless thing really working for me. Friends are great…"

"But?"

"But…even though I've been here all these years there still seems to be something missing"

Buffy looked up closely into Angel's eyes "And what would that missing thing be?" she asked quietly

Angel smiled as he place a soft kiss apon Buffy's lips. "You" Buffy returned the kiss more passionately, placing her arms around his neck. Angel was the one to break away.

"I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too"

Angel moved up from the bed and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll let you get some sleep" he moved towards the door and silently exited.

Buffy stared at the door for a few moments before thinking to herself "See I love Angel, I don't know what the hell Angelus was on about"

0000000000000000000000000

As Angel went back down stairs he found a very empty hotel lobby.

"They all went out for some energy food," Connor said from the lobby couch.

Angel walked over to him and sat onto the opposite couch "How you doing anyway?"

"I'm alright, no serious injures to worry about"

"Good"

"How's Buffy?"

"She'll be fine"

"Did she tell you about the whole Angelus thing"

"What's there to tell?"

"I don't know, what happened between them, why she kissed him"

"She kissed him?" Angel asked suddenly very interested in the conversation

"Yeah they were talking and then she kissed him"

"Maybe she was trying to distract him"

"Looked more than that, but hey I don't know"

"Yeah"

"You reckon she's possessed?"

"Nah... maybe... I don't know... no she can't be"

"Ok, i'm sure it was nothing"

"Yeah"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Angelus, Spike, Darla and Drusilla had all gone down to the local club. Spike and Drusilla were enjoying themselves with a wild dance under the mirror ball whilst Angelus and Darla sat and watched from a nearby table.

"Angelus you need to get your mind off this darn slayer of yours, Drusilla's right she's trouble" Darla said as she looked over at Angelus

"I wish I could, but there is just something that gets me about her. Just makes me want to…"

"Make her cry till the cows come home"

"Exactly, but a way to do it…I don't know"

"If your trying to break her, you're going the wrong way about it"

"How so?"

"Its all about the connection, She loves Angel, its obvious, if you want her to be in her true moment of vulnerability is to take Angel away"

"Well that's the whole idea of the ritual"

"Okay, but this whole ritual thing your trying to do is not going to work"

Angelus just looked at her

"Come on Angelus, you have to take Angel away without the help of Buffy. You need Buffy's as well as Connor's blood to do this spell. You need her to do this ritual. If you can just capture Angel and do some sort of trade. There will be nothing she can do about it, she can't prevent it. That is how you'll make Buffy yours, then you won't need this ritual. Plus Buffy's vulnerability will be higher"

Angelus smiled "What would I do without you Darla"

"Making a lot of stupid decisions I'm sure"

"So help me out here, you think I should capture soul boy Angel" Darla nodded "It would be very unexpected"

"Indeed it would"

Angelus took a sip of his beer and paused for a moment "Where's that Immortal anyway, there's just something about him I just don't trust"

00000000000000000000000

'I will finally rid the world of Angelus, and finally Buffy will be mine' The Immortal thought as he paid for his items at the old magic shop.

"That'll be twenty five dollars"

"Thank you very much dear girl" The Immortal smiled and paid the lady at the counter as he was about to begin towards the door he stopped and turned "You wouldn't happen to have any powerful love spells by any chance?"

"Let me just check" She turned towards her computer and typed for a few seconds "Yeah we have a few actually" She came from behind the counter and signaled for the girl to follow him "There's this one we just got in last week, works wonder, although there are some side effects…"

"I'll take it"

"Okay" She grabbed the bottle and a book from the cabinet and proceeded back to the counter.

"Have you ever used this before?"

"I have, usually you can just conjure it up for a certain piece of clothing they wear or a belong and it automatically works"

"Fantastic"

"Is this for a special lady you know?"

The Immortal smiled "It sure is"

00000000000000000000000

Corderlia, Wesley, Xander and Willow entered the Hyperion lobby with bags of food in their hands as they poured into the couches. Connor and Angel were still discussing ideas of attack as they came inside.

"Where are Gunn and Fred?" Angel asked, as Xander threw a burger to him

"We dropped them off home" Corderlia said as she dug into her chips

"The Buffster still asleep?" Xander asked as he looked over at Angel

"Yeah, out like a light"

"Well just so you know, we didn't see any crazy vamps running around on our travels" Corderlia said

"What she means is we didn't see Angelus and his accomplices nearby" Wesley interrupted as he chuckled at Corderlia's comment.

"Well were still yet to know what to…"

"Angel, good to see you, hope I'm not interrupting" A new voice entered the conversation as the gang looked towards the entrance of the Hyperion.

"Lilah"

000000000000000000000000000

The Immortal arrived back at the Mansion to find the place empty, except for a few vampires skulking around the entrances. He walked up into a room upstairs and took out the supplies he had rounded up from the magic shop. They splattered onto a nearby table. He scattered through the supplies until finally picking up the bottle of love potion he had purchased.

"I piece of clothing, or a belonging… hmmm"

_Buffy saw Angelus's look and smiled shortly but saw him take a silver necklace out of his pocket. It had a silver circle hanging from it, which was imbedded with a pink jewel._

"_What's that a bribe?" Buffy asked_

_Angelus stalked over to her and brought the necklace up to her neck _

_He clicked the necklace up and Buffy look at it from the dresser mirror and touched the jewel lightly. She turned back to the both of them._

"The necklace, it can't be removed, she'll still be wearing it…perfect"

The Immortal began lighting some candles and spreading numerous objects across the table. "Now what was it called, oh yes the necklace of Quarto," he smiled as he opened a book to the first page of the love spell, sprinkling liquid from the bottle onto the table.

000000000000000000000000000

"Lilah, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Angel as he stood up from the couch walking towards lilah, he then noticed as a second figure walked into the room.

"Lindsey, you as well"

"Great to see you too Angel"

"What do you want?"

"Simply to get some information off you" Lindsey said

"Information about what?" asked Wesley

"About the impending apocalypse of course" Lilah answered

"Also about the key element which you're keeping in your care" added Lindsey

"Excuse me?" Angel was starting to become confused

"The one element, which will bring forth the horrors to this world"

"And rule them"

"Who?" Corderlia asked as she stood up towards Angel

Lilah smiled "I believe she's the girlfriend you managed not to introduce us to"

Angel looked at the two in realization "Buffy"

"Yes, the slayer"

"We never knew a slayer would soon rule all demon army's in this existence"

"Your wrong" Angel said with anger in his tone

"Oh really" Lilah began towards Angel "Why then every time you go near her you feel the darkness building"

"I have felt nothing near to darkness"

"I must be mistaken then, must have been Angelus who came to that conclusion"

"You're working with…"

"We have our connections"

Lindsey was the one to step forward next "I bet the witch knew this was coming"

Willow looked down at the ground then back up again "She's strong, she would never let darkness overcome her"

"If your so sure you already know all this information why are you even here?" Angel asked

Lindsey looked at Lilah then back to Angel "Well the real reason we're actually here is to collect a little more then information"

"We want the girl"

Angel was quick to reply, "Not going to happen"

"We'll take her off your hands, if she's with us she won't be able to destroy the world, and Wolfram and Hart will stay as the ruling top dogs in the demon world"

"Its for the best" Lindsey added

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Angel please, are you really willing for her to destroy herself, before you come to some sort of sense here?" Lilah asked

"I don't have to worry about her destroying herself, because you'll be the ones doing it if she's with you" Angel began to yell as the anger boiled through his tone.

The room fell silent for a few moments until Lilah spoke once more " If you don't take us up on the offer now Angel, the partners will only become upset, leading us to use more drastic measures to get what we want"

"Do what you like, but you will not have her" Angel replied with venom

"As you wish, Lilah, I believe we should be going"

"We'll be in touch." Lilah said as the both of them exited

"Looking forward to it" Angel said under his breath as he looked up at the stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel entered his room. He looked over at Buffy still asleep on his bed. He couldn't believe how she could be in such a deep sleep that she didn't even wake up from the ruckus down stairs.

"She would never change, she would never change like Faith did, she would never become evil"

As he walked over to her he realized that she had gotten out of the silk gown and into some of her regular clothes. But he did notice the necklace apon her, which was starting to glow.

"That's strange"

Angel whispered as he reached for the necklace and began to pull it around Buffy's neck so that he could reach the lever holding it together. As the glow became more vibrant Angel attempted to unlock the lever. In the first go it separated easily. Angel took it from around Buffy's neck and held it in his hand.

"Well that wasn't so hard"

Angel placed the necklace onto the dresser next to the bed and stood up from the bed. He glanced down at Buffy checking to see if she was ok. Before exiting the room, not even realizing the glow apon his hand.

000000000000000000000000000000

To Be Continued

So how was that! I worked soooo hard on that one. Hope you all liked it.

REVIEWS are very, very WELCOMED


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

**To The Reviewers- **reviews are so much appreciated, and I thank all of those that have given feedback to my work, fantastic stuff!

0000000000000000000

Previously in The Worst Is Yet To Come 

"_If your trying to break her, you're going the wrong way about it," Darla said to Angelus_

"_How so?"_

"_Its all about the connection, She loves Angel, its obvious, if you want her to be  
_

_000_

_The Immortal smiled and paid the lady at the counter, as he was about to begin towards the door he stopped and turned "You wouldn't happen to have any powerful love spells by any chance?"_

"_Let me just check" She turned towards her computer and typed for a few seconds "Yeah we have a few actually" She came from behind the counter and signaled for the girl to follow him "There's this one we just got in last week, works wonder, although there are some side effects…"_

"_I'll take it"_

000

"_Did she tell you about the whole Angelus thing" Connor asked as Angel raised an eyebrow at him._

"_What's there to tell?"_

"_I don't know, what happened between them, why she kissed him"_

"_She kissed him?"_

_000_

_Lindsey looked at Lilah then back to Angel "Well the real reason we're actually here is to collect a little more then information"_

"_We want the girl"_

Angel was quick to reply, "Not going to happen" 

_000_

_Angel reached for the necklace and began to pull it around Buffy's neck so that he could reach the lever holding it together. As the glow became more vibrant Angel attempted to unlock the lever. In the first go it separated easily. Angel took it from around Buffy's neck and held it in his hand._

"_Well that wasn't so hard"_

Angel placed the necklace onto the dresser next to the bed and stood up from the bed. He glanced down at Buffy checking to see if she was ok. Before exiting the room, not even realizing the glow upon his hand.

CHAPTER TWELEVE 

The Immortal placed the spell book down onto the table as he took in a deep breath.

"Well that was interesting"

The Immortal wasn't exactly sure if the spell had worked perfectly, but he did feel something happening when he pursued with the spell, so it must have worked. Or didn't it?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night had fallen when Fred and Gunn arrived back at the Hyperion well and rested. Angel had fallen asleep in one of the spare rooms, while Corderlia, Wesley, Willow, Xander and Connor had all been researching a reversal spell for the Angel, Angelus split.

"Evening guys" Both Fred and Gunn said in unison

"What? Huh? What?" Corderlia jumped out of her daze from the book she was reading.

"Coffee Cordy?" Gunn asked under his grin

"Aha" Corderlia than laid her head back down on the book

"So where's Angel?" Fred asked as she joined the others in the lounge with Gunn

"Upstairs, asleep" Wesley replied

Connor closed his book and stood up from his seat "I'm going to go check on Buffy, since dads asleep"

The group nodded as Connor ascended the stairs.

000000000000000

Buffy awoke in Angel's room as she heard Connor enter the room.

"Hey Buffy"

Buffy looked up at Connor as she pattered down her hair "Hey"

"Feeling rejuvenated?"

"Very much so, yeah. Listen I really need to go see someone." Buffy moved from the bed and began to rummage through a bag of clothes willow had given to her "Can you keep them all busy for a while till I get back?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just" Buffy stared at him for a moment "keep them busy"

Connor thought for a second until going along with what Buffy was saying "Sure" he then quickly exited the room, leaving Buffy to change and escape the Hyperion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angelus, Darla, Drusilla and Spike were all back at their Mansion as The Immortal walked into the room.

"Morty, now where have you been? We were afraid you might have been captured" Drusilla asked

"No we weren't" Spike laughed as he rapped an arm around Drusilla.

"So what have you been doing?" Angelus asked suspiciously

"Just preparing for the ritual, are you ready?"

"Oh yeah, change of plan there, we're not going to be doing the spell anymore, plus Buffy and Connor escaped"

"They did?"

"Yeah, soul boy took them"

"We can still get them and begin the ritual…"

"Why are you so dedicated to this ritual, I'm starting to become a little suspicious of you"

"No I just did this preparation…"

"Sure you did" Angelus looked to Darla as she continued to explain their new plan of action.

"We're going to kidnap Angel" both Drusilla and Darla smiled and laughed as a confused look came across The Immortal's face.

"Why?"

"Never you mind" Angelus stood up from his seat and walked to The Immortal "look I know how helpful your wanting to be here, but I just don't trust you enough for you to continue on with us"

"That's ridiculous, if we work together…"

"Here's the thing Morty I'm not one for teamwork"

"Then why are you…."

"These guys are an exception, but you, well I don't like people that try and hit on my girl…"

"Your girl? Buffy has always been mine, and will be soon"

Rage crossed Angelus's face as he grabbed hold of The Immortal's jacket "What. Do. You. Mean?"

"Ohhhh Morty" a new voice entered the room as the group looked towards the entrance.

"Buffy" The Immortal whispered

A grin crossed Angelus's face. "Switching sides now are we?"

"You wish" Buffy replied coldly

"Have you come to play" Drusilla asked with excitement clapping her hands together

"Fortunately not" Buffy held up an axe and swung it around in front of her "For some reason, unbeknownst to me I have this certain urge to" she looked directly into the Immortal's eyes "repay you for kidnapping me" Buffy smiled wickedly as she charged for The Immortal.

Angelus was quick to back off letting the slayer do her work, whilst the others stared on. The Immortal first blocked Buffy's attack grabbing her arms and holding them close to him.

"What the hell are you doing your suppose to love me, the spell…" the Immortal began but was cut off by Buffy cold words.

"Guessing it backfired" she then spun out of his grasp and swung the axe above her head. In one quick movement the Immortal was beheaded. Buffy stared at her fallen ex as she walked back to the entrance.

"Thanks for having me"

The group all stared after her as she disappeared from the room.

"Well that was bloody interesting" Spike said as in looked at the door, Drusilla and Darla both nodded.

Angelus just smiled "She's almost ready"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lindsey and Lilah both entered the senior partners offices and took a seat at the desk. A clocked figure sat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Did you speak to the souled vampire?"

"We did. He would not allow us to take the girl" Lilah replied

"Did you speak of the consequences?"

"Yes. He still refused" Lindsey replied

"You do realize that she is the only way for us to begin the apocalypse"

"We do" they spoke in unison

"Do what you need to get her, take a million men if you have to just, DON'T FAIL!"

"Yes sir" they both replied quietly and quickly exited the room.

After the door closed behind them they continued down a long dark corridor, which was lit by candlelight.

"What now" Lilah asked

"Well we need a plan"

"Indeed, unless we should wait until she reaches breaking point then she'll be ready for the apocalypse"

"You believe we should watch Angelus's plans unfold first"

"It could be better than the Friday night movie"

"I would expect so"

"But I hate being the last ones to intervene"

"Oh don't worry we'll find a way to guest star"

"And what an appearance it will be"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy partially climbed back through the window of the Hyperion. She checked that the coast was clear before going all the way into the room. Buffy stood up and dusted herself down before continuing out of the room and going downstairs.

The group stared up at Buffy as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey Buffy, sleep well?" Xander asked

"Yeah, fine," Buffy said as she glanced over at Connor who returned her glance suspiciously. "So guys, what have we found out anything?"

Angel walked closer to the group from the corner he was silently standing in. "Where've you been?"

"Excuse me?" Buffy replied as she clasped her hands together nervously.

"I checked your room before, you were gone"

"Probably just in the bathroom"

"Yeah…right"

"Are you trying to check up on me?"

"Yes"

Buffy titled her head sideways, looking straight at Angel "I just went out quickly" Buffy quickly looked at the group "I found the Immortal…"

"WHAT!" the group replied

"What happened" Willow asked

"I decapitated him," Buffy said casually

"You what!" Angel came closer to her "How could you do that, he's the Immortal"

"What's your problem Angel, we needed him gone, and this is good for us. Anyway I didn't care for him…"

"He was the greatest"

Buffy looked at him shocked at his comments "Angel, I'm really not getting you, are you saying you wanted him to join us or something…"

"No, but I didn't want him defeated. The Immortal has been around for century's he's the noblest man…"

"Noble? Oh come on, there's nothing near to noble in him…"

"Take that back" Angel and Buffy were now face to face.

"I don't think so"

"You guys stop" Willow spoke, but neither of them took notice.

"Take it back, you cannot speak about him like…"

Buffy struck out and punched Angel across the face "Get over it Angel, I hated the Immortal its fantastic that he's gone…"

Angel mirrored Buffy's movements striking her back across her face "You killed him, and he's human"

"Human? HE'S IMMORTAL"

"Still human"

"Yeah like a human can live forever," Buffy replied sarcastically as she once again punched Angel in the face. Angel was quick to retaliate knocking her in the side. Buffy then kicked Angel in the stomach. "You know what?"

"What?" Angel said with venom as he through Buffy across the room and into the wall. As he walked towards her, Wesley was the one to yell out to them.

"Buffy, Angel, I don't know what's going on here but your both being quite, bizarre"

They both ignored the comment and Buffy stood up from the ground and leant up against the wall.

"I reckon you've been planning on swapping sides this whole time" Buffy said as she once again struck out at Angel.

"Me swapping sides, what about you, I'm not the one who just killed a human"

"He wasn't human," she yelled as they both charged at each other exchanging blows left, right and center.

"We've got to stop them," Connor said urgently

"I'm really not sure how…" Xander was interrupted as Willow spoke

"SEPARATE" A flash came from Willows hands separating Angel and Buffy and pinning them both with shackles to the opposite walls.

The group looked in shocked, as Gunn was the one to break the silence "Way to go, Red"

"Willow kept a straight face and replied to the group "There under a spell, I can feel it"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the Immortal" Corderlia said as she stared at the two warriors.

"Yeah but now that he's gone, how do we find out…" Fred was interrupted by Willow

"I don't know. I'm guessing we just need to work out what could have been used as an anchor:"

"An anchor?" Wesley asked

"Yeah, in a spell you need something to put the spell onto, to use as a base"

"Like a cake?" Xander asked

"Umm yeah, well sort of. We just need to…"

"Willow would you mind getting me down from here" Buffy asked nicely "I'm not the crazy one"

"And what you think I am?" Angel said from the other side of the room

"Yes"

"Guys stop!" Corderlia yelled.

The two both turned to look at her and yelled together. "STAY OUT OF IT CORDY"

Willow turned to the group "Ok, I think we need to find out what the anchor is and destroy it, before this whole situation gets out of hand"

"Well, well, well. You guys have certainly come up with a good strategy to stop the bad guys." Lilah said as she and Lindsey both entered the Hyperion.

Lindsey stood next to Lilah "Chaining up your only warriors usually works well"

"What do you want?" Wesley asked

Lilah smiled "Were just here to make Angel a second offer, well repeat the first one more convincingly"

"Get out" Willow said darkly as she attempted a spell on the intruders

"Sorry, spells don't work on us" Lindsey smirked

They both continued closer to Angel and Lilah took out a piece of paper from her folder.

"What is that?" Angel asked

"A contract" Lilah said as she held it up in front of him as Lindsey continued

"We will give you all the resources you need, as well as some extra members to your so called army. Just willingly sign this, and hand the girl over. She will them be ours, binding her and her soul to us"

"Deal" Angel replied coldly staring up at Buffy

"Look Angel you need to do this, think of how it will help you, you have to agree…hang on did you just say deal?"

"Angel you can't possibly…"

"Quiet Wes" Angel told Wesley as he stared down at the contract "How does this work?"

"Sign the contract and we will then the slayer over there will belong to us"

"Angel can't sign me over, he doesn't even own me in the first place" Buffy yelled from her position on the wall.

"I think your forgetting those bite marks on your neck, he branded you over four years ago" Lindsey said as he brought a pen out from his pocket

"If Angel owns me from a bite mark, then your going to need the Master's, oh and Dracula's signature too. And if I remember correctly the last time I saw the Master, I was grinding his bones with a sledgehammer"

"The Master, no longer exists we do not need his signature. As for Dracula, he's branded millions of girls I'm sure one off his list is not going to bother him"

Buffy eyed them darkly as the struggled with the shackles on the wall.

"Were do I sign?" Angel asked as he looked down once again at the contract.

"I believe he can't, if you haven't noticed he's hands are clamped to the wall," Xander said

"We don't need a signature" Lilah put the contract under Angel's hand as Lindsey handed Lilah the pen. She stabbed as Angel hard as he let out gasp, his blood dripped down onto the paper. The paper glowed for a moment before lilah placed it back inside her folder.

She smiled at Angel "Nice doing business with you"

"No problem, as long as that Immortal killer, is out of my sight"

"Angel you can't do this" Corderlia said "Your crazy"

"It's already done" Lindsey said as the two of them walked over to Buffy but were stopped by Connor who stood in their way.

"How cute, he wants to protect her"

"Not just him" Willow said as she moved her hand another glow came from it and suddenly more shackles pinned Buffy tighter to the wall "She's not going anywhere"

Lindsey and Lilah both stared at the witch "Fine protect her know, but she does belong to us. When the time comes she will be no help to you, only to us" They both glanced at the members in the room before exiting the Hyperion once again.

The group just stood in silence as they looked at each other in shock.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Coming soon...

Will Buffy join Wolfram and Hart, Will The fang gang be able to break the spell upon Angel and Buffy. Is everyone including the bad guys up for more than they bargained for once realising who the real enemy is? Find out in the coming chapters of The Worst Is Yet To Come.

Dear anyone who is reading this please tell me what you think with a review.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

**To The Reviewers- **reviews are so much appreciated, and I thank all of those that have given feedback to my work, fantastic stuff!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Willow stood in the Hyperion alone, staring at both Buffy and Angel who were still chained to the wall screaming at one another.

"I can't believe you signed me over to Wolfram and Hart"

"It's for your own good, I won't have to look after you anymore"

"Look after me, where have you been for the past FOUR YEARS?"

"I still have to always look after you, whenever you get into one little fight. I have to come a save the day"

"You have to save the day, how many apocalypses have you prevented?"

"I've witnessed more, as well as preventing apocalypses"

"What the hell can witnessing do?"

"A lot, believe me"

"I never believe you, I'll never trust you, AGAIN!"

"Well when you get into some fight with Angelus, don't count on me to rescue you"

"Don't worry I won't" Buffy looked to the ground then back at Angel again "I know what it is. You just can't stand that I killed the Immortal before you"

"I wouldn't have killed him in the first place"

"Yeah, sure"

"It's true. You know I can see exactly why he left you"

"I left him!"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU" Willow interrupted "It would seem that you're both under some sort of spell. Obviously it's about the Immortal, Buffy you hate the Immortal and Angel well you…think he's some sort of leader"

"Willow, where not under a spell"

"Of course your not" Willow replied sarcastically "Look, can you remember anything that might have triggered this, anything at all?"

They both shook their heads, Angel looked down for a moment before looking to Willow "I do remember eating a cookie he sent once"

"When was that?"

"Um, two years ago, but it could have been…"

"A well planned trick for the future?" Buffy asked sarcastically

"No" Angel said in a child's voice

"Guys come on, Buffy can you think of anything?"

"Well the only thing I remember him doing magic for would be a few huge spells, oh and that necklace Angelus gave me"

"The necklace?"

"Yeah"

Willow took a look at her neck "Shouldn't you be wearing it?"

Buffy looked down to her neck "Oh I didn't even realize it was gone"

"Oh yeah, I took it off last night" Angel said quietly

"And you didn't think this was important, because?" Buffy asked

"It was only glowing for a second when I took it off"

"It was glowing?" Willow asked seriously

"Yeah first when I walked in the room then it kept going for a few seconds after I took it off"

"Of course, he must have used it as a base for whatever spell he was doing"

"Is that good?" Buffy asked

"Yeah all we need to do is…"

"Um Buffy" Connor said from the stop of the staircase "I don't know how to tell you this but I, broke your necklace" he held up the necklace.

"If you broke it then why are they still under the spell?"

"I didn't smash it I just broke the leaver when I stood on it but why…"

"Smash it" Willow yelled to him

"What?"

"Smash it, NOW"

Connor threw the necklace to the ground before standing on it loudly. I puff of dark purple smoke came from the necklace as Buffy and Angel began to snap out of the spell.

"Oww, my head hurts" Buffy groaned as she shook her head.

"Willow can you get these shackles off?" Angel asked as he took a quick glance at Buffy who did not return his stare

"Yeah, you sure your out of that spell?"

"Yes" Both Buffy and Angel replied quietly

Willow said the magic words and the shackles disappeared into the wall leaving Buffy and Angel falling onto the ground with a thud.

"Ow again" Buffy began to stand before quickly walking to the basement door next to the stairs "I'm going to go train for a bit, I need to clear my head" As quickly as she had snapped out of the spell she had disappeared from the room.

"I'm in really big trouble," Angel said to himself, but Willow and Connor both overheard.

"Angel none of this is your fault it was…"

"I signed her over to Wolfram and Hart, how can this not be my fault"

"You were under a spell"

"She belongs to them, because I was so stupid…"

"Dad, don't worry about it, as long as we keep her safe they won't get near her"

00000000000000000000000000000

Angelus, Spike, Darla and Drusilla along with around twenty demons stood a few blocks away from the Hyperion. They each held an arrangement of weapons.

"Alright, we all stick to the plan. Including you Spike" Angelus said

"I always, sometimes stick to the plan, what the bloody hell are you on about?"

"Let's go" Angelus lead the small army of demons until they each split up in different directions around the Hyperion.

000000000000000000000000000000

Angel, Connor and Willow were still in the lobby, while Corderlia and Wesley sat in the office eating take-out.

"Hey you sure you lot don't want some Chinese, it's delicious" Corderlia called as she chewed down on some beef covered in black bean sauce.

"No thanks" Connor yelled back to her "I'm so not in the mood for take-out"

"Yeah maybe Xander will come back from the store with a little more than magic beans" Willow laughed

"Maybe he'll come home with some brains, to actually lock the door when evils in town" Spike said as he held Xander at his side one arm around his neck. Drusilla and Angelus then entered through the lobby doors. Corderlia and Wesley were the first to yell as they were dragged out of the office with vampires by their sides. Five others came up from behind Angel and Connor, while two other vamps came up on either side of Willow.

"Spike good to see you once again, how'd your little love spell go with Dru?" Angel smirked

"I didn't need a spell to win back my Drusilla, looks like you'll need one to get back your sweet Buffy"

"He sure does" Angelus took a step further into the room "I think you've really done it this time, turning her into the bad guys, now there's a really smart thing to do"

"How do you know about…?"

"Listening in is my favorite thing to do" Angelus laughed "So Angel, you ready for a fight"

Angel and Connor moved into fighting stance, as Willow began to chant but was interrupted by Angelus.

"I wouldn't try that red, if you take a lovely glance behind me you will see your opponent, the Warlock" A caped figure walked from behind Angelus and came swiftly over to Willow.

"A challenge you will be"

"Bring it on" Willow replied

A charge was then heard and the Hyperion lobby turned into chaos as the fang gang was attacked by the small Angelus army.

Angelus took on Angel and they exchanged ferocious blows to each other by the second.

"I thought you had an army of four, where's Darla?" Angel asked Angelus

"Oh you know, she has business to take care of"

000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell is all that noise?" Buffy said to herself, before continuing to punch the punching bag.

"Don't hit to hard, it might fall down" Darla said as she entered the room from the back

Buffy stopped and held her hands to the bag "What do you want?"

"Well, Buffy it would appear that you feeling some deep anger at the moment, and I thought I'd be a good mommy and let you tell me all about it"

"What are you playing at Darla?"

"Hey I thought I'd be nice but if you don't want to talk, then I say we fight, I never really did forgive you for being the thing that made Angel give up me for"

Buffy was the first to battle punching Darla across the face and throwing her into the wall. Darla was quick to react kicking Buffy in the side. They both stood for a moment before Darla brought a knife out from her pocket.

"Now that's not playing fair," Buffy breathed

"I've never been fair, don't expect me to start now"

"Well then I guess you won't mind if I use…" Buffy moved to the nearest wall lifting an axe from the cabinet "This" she swung the axe in the air "If I recall correctly this was the same axe I used to behead The Immortal, are you feeling game?"

Darla laughed and charged towards Buffy. Buffy easily blocked her and swung the axe in Darla's direction. He came near to her stomach but Darla moved back just in time to dodge the blow.

"That was lucky" Darla said

"Enjoy it now, that luck will be all gone by the end of this battle, just like you. You have my word"

They once again came at each other exchanging punches and kicks before Darla finally got the upper hand and knocked the axe out of Buffy's hand and pinned her to the ground with her foot.

"Looks like I've got the upper hand Buffy, you failed"

Buffy smiled and kicked Darla off her, grabbing the axe once again "I never go back on my word Darla, your history" Buffy was about to come at Darla but was distracted when Darla began to laugh.

"Oh, Buffy, this has been fun but neither you or I were to be history tonight. I was only to be your distraction while…well" Darla giggled "You never learn Buffy"

Buffy's eyes widened as she realized she'd been set up, she was quick to drop the axe and run back upstairs. The basement door closed behind her as she entered the lobby, but all she saw was random weapons on the floor.

"Willow? Wesley?" Buffy ran around the lobby searching the office before continuing up the stairs to an open door "Gunn? Fred?" she finally went down to Angel's room smashing open the door "ANGEL? CONNOR?" she then ran down back to the basement to find that Darla was no longer there. Buffy was alone, they were all gone.

"DAMMIT!"

000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:**

I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

**I hope everyone that's reading this story is enjoying it. I'm trying my best. So now onto the next chapter, which is sure to be exciting for you.**

**0000000000000000000000**

Chapter Fourteen 

Wolfram and Hart Offices

"So, it would appear that you both have completed your assignment successfully"

"Thank you sir" Both Lilah and Lindsey repeated after the other

"The slayer now belongs to us. Do you both realize what sort of power we have collected?"

Lilah and Lindsey both looked deadly serious at the cloaked figure through the darkness "I believe we have a great deal of power now that the slayer has joined forces with us…"

"THE SLAYER HAS NOT JOINED US!" He screamed bringing a shocked expression to Lilah's face "She has merely been signed to us, but we cannot control who she sides with"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking. Wasn't this the whole point of owning a slayer? To make her side with us?" Lindsey asked

"We can fill her mind with all the magic and mind puzzles as we won't. However we cannot convince her to side with us, in the end it will always be her choice. She is the key element to what this firms been working on for centuries. She will lead us to victory, with us by her side" he began to laugh bringing a smile to Lilah and Lindsey's face.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Dad, Dad wake up!" Connor began to shake Angel as he lay on the cold cement floor "Dad, come on…"

"ANGEL get your butt up, NOW" Corderlia screamed waking Angel from his unconscious state.

"I'm up, I'm up" Angel sat up and looked around. He was in some sort of cage with Connor and Corderlia. The brickwork was a deep red which covered all the existing walls. "Where are we?"

"The basement as far as I can tell" Corderlia looked around the room

"Where are Gunn and Fred?"

" Right here man"

Angel looked to his left spotting Gunn and Fred in a cage next to him. He then noticed that the wall was filled with cells each one containing the other members of his group.

"Is everyone all right?" Angel asked standing to the cage walls and looking down the row of cells. The third Cell contained Wesley and Xander. Then the fourth was vacated by Willow who lay unconscious on the floor

"Is Will ok?" Angel asked

"I think she's all magic out. That warlock guy really took it out of her" Xander said as he looked down at his best friend from the nearby cell.

"God this place is disgusting, I think they dragged us through the sewers or something" Corderlia whined

"Yeah I know my clothes are all stinky," continued Fred

"Oh honey you still look gorgeous" Gunn complement Fred as he gazed upon her face

"Did they take Buffy too?" asked Angel as he rubbed the lump on his head

"I came in and out when they brought us here, I didn't see her" Wesley said

"Why take us, if there after her?" asked Corderlia

"To take away her connections," Angel stated

"So there's no one in there way when they make there move" Connor finished

"Exactly"

"Oh no, the fang gang, plus two of the Scooby's have unraveled all my plans, whatever shall I do?" Angelus said as he walked down the concrete stairs coming down into the basement.

"I don't remember calling for room service" Angel smirked

"Believe me, your next visitor won't be as enjoyable, Henry my man would you mind introducing yourself?"

As Angelus laughed and went back up the stairs he pressed a red button. A door opened in the opposite direction revealing a very unhappy, unpleasant looking demon staring at the group.

"Angel, you can play round one" Angelus left the room as the door to Angel, Connor and Corderlia's cell door opened.

"I'm not fighting that!" Corderlia whined, "We don't even have any weapons"

"Cordy this really isn't the time for arguments" Angel said as he charged for the monster.

000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy walked the streets of LA, a bag full of weapons at her side. She caught a glimpse of a park across the street. She could sense trouble, so she ran as quickly as she could to the direction of an old crypt. She got closer and noticed the room was lit by dim candlelight. As she was about to enter, a lanky vampire jumped her.

"Well, well girlie isn't it a bit late for a stroll?" The vampire smiled through his teeth

"Oh its never too late for a stroll in the park, now why don't you get out of my way before I turn you into dust?"

The vampire looked her up and down "You're the Slayer?"

"Got that right, now move before I loose my patience"

He smiled "A lot of voices have been talking about you. Everyone wants the slayer"

"What can I say, I'm the new IT girl"

He began to laugh, "That you are. I hear Angelus is in town, he's got to be one that's after you, as well as Wolfram and Hart…"

Buffy looked at him seriously "Wolfram and Hart, you know where their offices are?"

"Of course, but I'm not about to tell…" She came at him grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall.

"You will tell me"

"I don't need to breath, you can't strangle me"

Buffy smiled "Can't strangle you" Buffy brought out a stake from her pocket and held it up to his heart "I can stake you though"

"Ok, ok, ok, ok. I'll tell you. Take a left after Lincoln go across port lane until you see a huge building, you can't miss it."

"Thanks" Buffy said as she staked him through the heart, dust fell to the ground as she looked at the crypt "Sorry got more important things to take care of"' Buffy was began to walk away from the park and in the direction the vampire had told her.

"I really hate to be owned, think I'll deal with that first"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Angel catch" Corderlia through a plank of wood to Angel.

"Thanks" He caught it and swinging it high knocking the demon in its head. Connor jumped on the back of the demons head, tightening his hands around the large neck and creating a loud snap for the whole room to hear. The demon dropped lifelessly to the ground as Angel and Corderlia dusted themselves off.

"Well that was…bracing" Connor said

"Good job guys" Xander called out

"Hey!" Corderlia looked to Xander

"And Girls"

Corderlia smiled "So what now, I mean Angelus hasn't come back, I say we leave"

"Um for those of you that have just tuned in some of us are stuck in a cell," Gunn said

"I meant leave after we got you guys out" Corderlia smiled innocently

"Sure"

Angel walked up the stairwell and pulled on the basement door "Locked"

"What do you think they're doing?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_She ran through the forest,_

_Desperately trying to make her way to the mansion,_

_The place where her true love lay captive._

_But no, how can it be_

_The only way to him_

_Is to give in to my worst fears,_

_Become a beauty of the night with Angelus_

"Bloody hell, is that really what you think is going to happen?" Spike looked over to Angelus in shock 

"I didn't make that up, that's Drusilla's theory"

Drusilla walked over to the two, Darla at her side "That was what you thought was going to happen when you captured my dear Angel. But you wanted the whole lot of them. I don't see the theory coming to pass anymore"

"Why?"

Drusilla smiled "She has other plans in mind

000000000000000000000000000


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

If your reading this far you will see that were up to chapter Fifteen. If anyone has anything they would like to tell me on how to improve my story or just to tell me if your enjoying the story, please send me a review. They are much appreciated. Read on and I hope you enjoy Chapter Fifteen.

000000000000000000000

Chapter Fifteen 

Lilah Morgan sat in her office at Wolfram and Hart continuing her overseas phone call in a loud tone.

"Look, I don't care how much money you spent on it…No you listen we are a multi million dollar company and I won't shed a tear for losing an employee such as yourself…Good get it done and report back to me in the morning"

"Well that certainly was an intense phone call"

Lilah looked up from her desk only to see Buffy standing in the doorway of her office "What are you doing here, normally you need to schedule an appointment to meet with…"

"Put a sock in it Lilah, or I'll do it for you"

Lilah smiled "So aggressive Buffy, whatever is the matter"

"Where's the contract?"

"Contract?"

"Don't play stupid" Buffy said dangerously as she continued towards Lilah

"There's no undoing to be done here Buffy"

"Want to make a bet?"

"Sure how much?"

Buffy paused for a moment before grabbing Lilah around the neck "Where is it?"

Lilah smiled "You can't kill me you're a…"

"Slayer? Don't you remember Faith? She killed humans. Where highly Capable of it"

"But you won't"

Buffy's grip tightened around Lilah's neck "I can assure you, right now I'm thinking I will"

"Buffy"

Buffy turned to see Lindsey and around ten guards staring straight at her "Lindsey, how are you? Lilah here was just about to tell me where that little contract is, then I'll be out of your way"

"You can't undo the contract"

"I'm a smart little girl Lindsey. Tearing it up should do the job"

"Yeah a smart girl you are. Just walking into our offices has bound the contract, you can't leave until we take what is ours" Buffy stared at him "There's no getting out of this Buffy. You can thank your dear Angel for that"

Buffy shoved Lilah into her desk before turning completely to the group "So if I jump out that window right now, are you going to stop me?"

Lindsey smiled "Come with us Miss Summers, The sooner you do, the sooner you can leave"

Buffy gave in and followed Lindsey out of the room, the guards and Lilah following closely behind.

0000000000000000000000000

As she continued down the dark hallway Lilah and Lindsey at her sides she wondered why she was even doing this. She could just run they wouldn't keep up. However she was too intrigued to find out what they were up to. Who were they going to see? What did they want with her?

"Just go straight through there" Lindsey broke her out of her daze and she realized that she was standing in front of a door.

She looked at the two of them before she opened the door and entered. As she walked into the room she could only see a dimly lit desk, which was vacated by a large cloaked figure.

"How nice of you to come visit Miss Summers"

Buffy took a seat opposite him "Who are you?"

"Someone that will show you who you really are"

"Oh really and who might that be?"

"I will show you who you really are" The cloak then disappeared from the chair and a wave of black mist came from the cloak and swam into Buffy's mouth.

00000000000000000000000000

Angel continued trying to unlock a back passage door out of the basement room. Corderlia and Xander played paper scissors rock through the cage walls. Connor was assisting Angel and the others including Willow who had become conscious were sitting on the ground.

"Any such luck with that lock Angel?" Gunn asked

"Nah, the doors steal and if I make too much noise they come down here"

"How come they haven't come down here, I mean if you send a demon after us wouldn't they come and see what sort of effect it cause?" Corderlia said as she beat Xander with paper.

"They must have gone" Wesley speculated

"Probably, all the more reason to get out of here quickly so Buffy's not fighting them empty handed"

"She'll more than likely have a stake," Corderlia laughed

"I think she'll need more that that to take them all on" Willow answered annoyed by the comment.

"She has her ways to distract Angelus" Connor said quietly

"Like what?" Fred asked curiously

Connor looked to Fred "Like kissing him, that's what she did at the mansion"

"What?" Willow and Xander both said in unison. Xander looked closely at Connor "Buffy would never do that, not even to get his attention"

Angel chuckled sarcastically "The Buffy you knew would never, the Buffy now, well…"

"She hasn't changed" Xander said with a hardened tone

"How would you know, you haven't been around her for over a year, she hasn't been around any of you. How do you even know if she's changed"?

"How do you?"

"I knew the minute she got here, she's different"

"How?"

"Stronger, more daring, little emotion and she's darker"

"She got a tan?"

"No! Inside I felt the moment I saw her, little things have happened to make it happen"

"How can Buffy, our Buffy just suddenly become evil or something"

"She's always had it in her"

"Like Faith?" Wesley asked

"Faith was already on the edge when we met her but could easily come back from it. Buffy…she only needed something to trigger her off, and the darkness would consume her. That's one of the reasons why I was sent to Sunnydale, to prevent that from happening"

"Why'd you leave then?" Willow said coldly

Angel just gave Willow a look before turning back to the steal door "We've got to get out of here"

0000000000000000000000000000

"Honey I'm home" Angelus said as he Drusilla, Darla and Spike walked into the Hyperion Hotel.

Spike looked around the lobby "Looks pretty empty mate!"

"She'll be here,"

Drusilla began to giggle, "She's not here. She is with him"

"Who? Angel? She can't be"

"No my dear. She's with the big power"

"Who?" Darla asked

"He's filled with nasty thoughts"

"What do you know Dru? Spike asked

"He's the one that will set her free"

"No" Angelus said with anger as he through a vase across the room into the wall "If anyone is meant to do some setting free motivations around here, it's me. Who the hell does this guy think he is?"

"He's the great power, who'll overpower us all"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors Note.

I know, I know pretty short, but the next one will be longer.

I would so love to know how many people are actually reading this, so please enlighten me with a review.

Hope your enjoying the story and expect a few twists in the upcoming chapter.

REVIEW, REVIEW


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

Thanks to all reviewers and readers. 

Becomingwhaturmeantobe- Glad to hear your enjoying the story, you'll find out what happens to Buffy in this very chapter. When Angel and others refer to her as becoming darker, meaning as if she's becoming slightly evil. Hope that answers your question, but don't worry more things will be explained in the upcoming chapters. 

**ShalBrenfan- **I'm so glad to know that your 'hooked' on the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to read more of your story 'Lost'.

**Tsweeny- **I'm also very excited to hear your liken the story, it's so encouraging for me to write more and update quickly when I receive positive feedback, thanks heaps.

**S...- **Thanks for all the positive feedback throughout the chapters. I'm sure you'll love all the little twists that are to come throughout the upcoming chapters.

**Who cares**- Again I'm glad to hear that your enjoying the story. I hope the upcoming chapters will be even more exciting for you.

**Urangel- **Thanks for the great feedback in the past chapters, I hope your still reading and liking the story. Even though the Immortal is out of the way Angelus and Angel are still chasing after Buffy. Hmm maybe Spike should fall in love with her that could be interesting. Lol. You'll have to read more and see.

Chapter Sixteen 

Flashes of screams of the innocent ran through her ears, as flashes of demons came across her sight. Her mind grew weaker as the dark cloud swam through her body. A sudden explosion flooded her soul drowning it in the unwanted thoughts hidden in the back of her mind. As her mind started to slow the light was drowned away only darkness was there to stay. Want, take, have, and destroy were the four things on her mind.

The black cloud descended from Buffy's mouth as she began to breathe heavily to gain her composure. The black cloud then returned into the cloaked figure behind the desk.

Buffy stared at the cloaked figure.

"Have you found who you are?" the cloaked figure asked

Buffy smiled before retreating from the chair she was in and exiting through the door.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

"I wonder what is taking so long?" Lilah asked Lindsey from behind her desk.

"You know the boss, he likes to chat"

"Yeah, I don't mean to be a little unfaithful here but shouldn't we be thinking of a plan B if all this doesn't work out?"

"No need. It'll work"

"I think you should start thinking up that plan B of yours" a new voice entered the conversation.

Lilah and Lindsey both turned to see Buffy standing only a few steps away.

"Buffy" Lilah reached over to her desk draw "How are you feeling?" she pulled a small knife slowly from the draw.

"Oh just fine, really in tune with my inner feelings" Buffy walked closer towards the two.

"Buffy I suppose your ready to meet our army" Lindsey asked

"Correction. My army" Buffy smiled as she stared up at Lilah "I wouldn't even try to come at me with that knife"

Lilah revealed the knife and placed it on her desk.

Lindsey looked from the knife to Buffy "Of course the army is yours you'll be leading it, with us by your side"

"Yeah about that. I will be leading my army into the apocalypse but you won't be by my side"

"You need our help"

"No, I don't. I know the power I have. I know how to use it. Do you want me to show you?" Buffy smiled before slamming Lindsey into a nearby wall, knocking him unconscious.

Lilah began to take some cautious steps backwards as Buffy walked over to her desk.

"What do you want?" Lilah asked with fear in her voice.

"Just tell your boss. Thanks for the awakening. If you remember"

"Remember? Why wouldn't I…" Buffy lifted a book from the table before smashing it over Lilah's head.

Buffy smiled "Because sometimes a hit on the head, can give you amnesia"

"Time to find me my army. I've got a apocalypse to begin"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We'll that was a bloody big waste of time" Spike said as he, Angelus, Drusilla and Darla exited the Hyperion Hotel.

"Drusilla who is this big power that you know of?" Angelus asked

"He's strong, very strong. He wants her to see"

"See what?"

"Who she is"

Angelus suddenly felt a wave of realization come over him "She's the one who's going to start the apocalypse"

"You got that right!" Buffy said as she walked out from behind a nearby building.

The group of vampires looked towards her. Angelus smirked "Buffy"

"Hello lover. I just came to get me some more weapons from the Hyperion"

"Weapons? For who? You look like you've got enough there" Darla asked as she pointed to Buffy's bag.

Buffy smiled "There for my army"

Suddenly creatures of all sorts began towards them from all different directions.

"Bloody Hell" Spike stared open mouthed at the scene unfolding.

"Meet, my army" Buffy smiled "Do you want to be there first opponents"

Angelus and the others began to get closer together looking for an escape route. "Buffy I thought we could join teams, help each other out" Angelus attempted to reason.

"I don't need your help. But I'll give you a helping hand just this once. You can have a five second head start before I set them all loose"

Angelus stared at her before sprinting off with Spike, Drusilla and Darla close behind him.

Buffy smirked "That will keep them amused for a while"

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where the hell could they be, and why hasn't Buffy saved us yet?" Corderlia whined from a corner in the locked basement.

"I don't know. I'm getting worried. If she was going to save us, she would have done it by now" Angel replied

"I don't know about you guys, but I would like to get out of this damn cage soon" Xander said as he looked around at Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Willow who also were locked in cages.

"Yeah tell me about it" Willow mumbled

Suddenly the steal door burst open with Angelus and Spike barging through.

Angel stood up from the ground "Angelus"

"Angel, yeah, yeah enough with the pleasantries. We've got trouble"

"And you' re telling us, because?" Corderlia asked

"Because we need your help"

Angel rose an eyebrow "Help? What do you mean"?

Spike rolled his eyes "Help to fight Buffy, she's got a huge army and is going to destroy us. As well as the rest of the world"

"WHAT!" The entire group yelled

"Why would we help you fight Buffy?" Wesley asked

"Because she'll be after you lot too" Spike said

"Something has happened to her, she's different," Angelus continued

"She's possessed" Gunn asked

"Possibly. Believe me I wouldn't be asking for help if I didn't need it. But I can't destroy you lot with Buffy and her army on my back, same for you"

Angel stared at Angelus "We have to help her"

"Are you crazy, have you not heard anything we've been saying. She's going to destroy us all" Spike yelled

"She won't destroy us, she'll end up destroying herself"

Angelus laughed "Angel. You can't help her. You can only help your friends and the rest of the world. Before it's too late"

"Where did you last see her?" Connor asked

"Outside the Hyperion"

"Grab some weapons. We've got a battle to get to" Angel said as he brushed Angelus and out of the basement.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

So what did we think? Sorry I've been so slow to update I've been so busy with school.

Next Chapter- The final battle begins. Who will win?

Review, Review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

Chapter Seventeen 

**Streets of LA**

"All right are you sure you didn't see what direction she went in?" asked Angel

"No" Angelus said

Spike laughed "Yeah we were too busy running away…"

Xander smiled "You lot all ran?"

Angelus growled and went towards him "Watch it boy or I'll…"

"Hey! There won't be any threats on this little trip alright!" Willow said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Spike rolled his eyes

"Come on now, we have to stick our heads together, find Buffy and find out just exactly what is happening around here"

Angelus smirked "We know what's happening here English. Buffy's evil, she's going to destroy the world…"

"No she won't"

"Face it Angel, she's not the sweet, innocent girl we all knew before"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A huge demon with horns taller than half a meter on his head walked over to Buffy who sat on a crate in the waiting bay of the harbor.

"Did you get it?" Buffy asked, standing from her position.

"Sure did" he retrieved a small triangle frame his jacket pocket and held it in front of Buffy.

"Good, now…"

"Boss, were all set up, ready to go" Another demon said

Buffy looked around and saw a circular shape only a few steps away with many masked men surrounding it. They each had books out in front of them to read from.

Buffy smiled before being handed the triangle object which began to glow brightly as she held it in her hand. She began to loose balance as the object glowed more. Two demons held her by the arms to help her to her spot around the circle. As Buffy's eyes shined a ruby red she joined the others in the ritual chants.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bloody hell, what is going on over there?" Spike pointed towards a tall beam of light shining into the sky up ahead.

Angel glanced at it only for a second before "Come on" running straight towards it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe she did that to us, we gave her that power" Lilah whined to Lindsey as they too walked towards the beaming light.

"What can you do? When a girl has that much power she won't ask for help from anyone"

"And we were the ones that gave her all that power"

"Yeah. Come on we better get over there and start cleaning up the mess like the boss told us too"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aretha la tella sore more ca la far" Buffy and the other masked demons chanted as The fang gang, Willow, Xander, Angelus and his gang, lilah and Lindsey approached the site. Which at this point were looking like the good guys compared to Buffy.

"What the hell" Darla said as they all stared in horror at the scene before them. Inside the circle a hole was beginning to crack open letting demons of all kinds jump out from it.

The good guys all took a fighting stance ready to face the demons coming from all directions at them. Before they attacked Wesley looked over at Buffy who hadn't even noticed they were there because of her chanting.

Wesley looked to Angel "Angel you need to stop the chants. So that no more demons will come out of that hole."

Angel nodded before looking around and spotting Buffy but before he could go to her he was stopped.

"You don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun with her now do you?" Angelus said

"Your not helping…"

"Hey, two on one is going to be more likely to take her down, you can't take care of this yourself"

Buffy was just about to finish her chants when suddenly she was pulled from her spot and thrown across the ground. Unharmed she stood up and looked to her two attackers.

She smiled "Boy have I been waiting the day that I see you to working together. It's even worse than you and Spike. So do you really think your going to stop me?"

"Don't do this Buffy, this isn't you, please stop"

Buffy gasped Sarcastically "Oh my god Angel thank you for waking me from my possessed slumber lets go kill the bad guys" Angelus rolled his eyes

"Come on I'm not stupid, now are we going to just stand here all night or are we going to fight?" Buffy said

Both Angel and Angelus looked to each other before charging straight for Buffy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If you want more, you know what to do.

REVIEW.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

Chapter Eighteen 

Angelus was the first to throw a punch to Buffy's first. Knocking her back a few steps. Angel came in next with a kick to her knees. Buffy landed hard on the ground. She quickly recovered and flipped herself back to her feet.

Buffy smiled "Come on boys is that all you got?"

00000

Xander ran over towards Corderlia saving her from a demon that held her around the neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine, how many more of these guys are there?"

"I don't know. But that holes not opening up any more so I'm guessing if the Angel twins keep Buffy from that spell book we should avoid the apocalypse"

"Oh goody"

"But that's a big IF from me"

000

"Buffy I still don't understand why you didn't let me and mine join you" Angelus asked as he through a light punch to Buffy's stomach.

"You and yours aren't at the right standard for me" She said returning Angelus with a high kick to his head knocking him down to the ground. Angel then received an uppercut to the face from Buffy, which he soon returned. He then followed in a kick to her stomach. Pushing Buffy into a stack of packing crates. Buffy quickly grabbed an iron bar and collided it with Angel's head. Angel flew backwards hitting the ground cold. Buffy stood for a second catching her breath. Angelus then came straight for her.

Angelus smirked "Not getting tired are you?"

"Hell no"

Buffy and Angelus then started pounding each other in a series of punches. Angelus began to be overpowered by Buffy but he soon pulled up some more strength get the upper hand on Buffy. Buffy was corned between large packing crates and Angelus who backed her up against a crate.

"What a dream it would be to turn you right now" Angelus laughed "But really I think I actually preferred the perky little Buffy, then what you are now"

"Why? Because now I have no affection for you what so ever and can easily beat you with my eyes closed?"

"Look at the position your in Buff. You're not going to win"

"Oh really" Buffy headed butted Angelus. Knocking him back a few steps. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and through him across the concrete.

Just as Buffy was about to reach for her spell book she was reading from before and finish the ritual. Angel came up behind her and threw he near the edge of the harbor.

"I can't let you finish Buffy" Angel said walking towards her as she slowly got up from the ground. Angel easily saw that she was tiring.

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because I won't let you destroy the world. Your under some sort of spell can't you see that?"

"Spell" she laughed as she stood up "Angel, this is the real me, they just finally helped me find myself"

"They?"

"Wolfram and Hart, I went to get my soul back. You know the one you gave them"

"What did they do to you?"

"They showed me who I am"

"Your soul?"

"I don't know. They probably have it for all I care" Buffy glanced over to Angelus and saw that he had his hands full with some of her demons from the hole. "Looks like it's just you and me Angel" Buffy looked back at Angel only to realize that she was about to go over the harbor side, with Angel at her side.

000

"Willow you wouldn't happen to know any spells to get rid of these guys do you?" Gunn asked

"Sorry. I've already tried. The only way is to reverse the ritual spell.

e have to get our hands on one of those spell books"

"I can get one" Connor said as he went to face one of the masked demons around the circle. Connor was quick to knock the demon out and through the book over to Willow.

"Thanks" Willow yelled as she opened the book "Alright you guys need to keep any demons away"

Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Corderlia, Xander, Connor, Spike, Darla and Drusilla all made a circle around Willow and kept any demons far away as she continued a spell to save the world.

000

In the water, Buffy was being tackled by Angel. Buffy was throwing punches at him left, right and center but it wouldn't slow him down. Buffy wasn't at her best and Angel was the one who could take her down.

"Give up" Angel said as he punched her across the face.

"No" Buffy breathed as she put her hand up to block his next blow but he just pushed her back and punched her again.

"Ask for my help"

"I won't. I don't even have a soul"

"Yes you do. Fight the darkness Buffy"

"I can't" Buffy said softly as she tried hard to breathe. "This is who I am"

"No it's not. If you can't see it then I can't wait for you to remember. I have a world to save. And you're the bad guy" Angel then delivered another deadly blow to her head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More?

You know what to do.

Review.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	19. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

**Summary: **When Angel is split in two and Angelus joins forces with The Immortal and they only have two things on their mind, the end of the world and…Buffy. Angel is soon to realize what trouble he's really in.

**Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where this flick goes into the Angel series. But Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Corderlia, Fred, Lorne and Connor are all in it and of course Buffy and maybe some of the Scooby Gang. And also Buffy and the Scooby gang are still in Rome and Buffy has dated the Immortal. This is my first story so, enjoy.

**Previously in The Worst Is Yet To Come.**

In the water, Angel was tackling Buffy. Buffy was throwing punches at him left, right and center but it wouldn't slow him down. Buffy wasn't at her best and Angel was the one who could take her down.

"Give up" Angel said as he punched her across the face.

"No" Buffy breathed as she put her hand up to block his next blow but he just pushed her back and punched her again.

"Ask for my help"

"I won't. I don't even have a soul"

"Yes you do. Fight the darkness Buffy"

"I can't" Buffy said softly as she tried hard to breathe. "This is who I am"

"No it's not. If you can't see it then I can't wait for you to remember. I have a world to save. And you're the bad guy" Angel then delivered another deadly blow to her head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Nineteen 

"Willow how's that spell going" Xander yelled as the entire circle held the demons off from Willow.

"I've nearly got it. Aruba novas pa la fin. Ok done"

They all waited a brief moment for the hole to close and demons to disappear but nothing happened.

"Are Will, why isn't everything evil disappearing?"

"I don't… wait" Willow looked down at the spell book "It's not just a witch that's needed to stop this apocalypse" Willow looked over to see Angel drag Buffy up onto the harbor, both of them soaking with water. "We need Buffy"

"Buffy? How the hell are we meant to get her to help?" Spike demanded

"Do we need her blood or what?" Gunn asked

"I don't know"

"Then what?"

"I DON'T KNOW" Willow yelled as a herd of demons barged into them splitting the circle and forcing them all to fight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy slowly rose from the ground as Angel stood looking down at her.

"What are you going to do now?" Angel said as he stamped a foot on her back keeping her in her position on the ground.

"Ahh"

"Come on Buffy get up" Angel demanded

"I would if you'd get your foot off me"

"Oh but the real Buffy Summers would be able to get out of this easy"

"You're really starting to tick me off" Buffy suddenly turned under his foot and quickly pulled herself up from the ground. Buffy then charged straight for him. She packed a punch to his face, which he easily blocked. But she kept on coming at him again and again. Getting in a few kicks and punches here and there.

"Do you want to know why you can't win Buffy?"

Buffy just smirked at him.

"It's because you were born to be a hero and save the world. Not destroy it. That's why your powers will not side with you in this fight"

Buffy paused for a brief second and let what Angel had just said set in. "But he said that this was what I was meant to be" Buffy said quietly as she took in large breaths of air.

"Who said that?" Angel asked with curiosity

"The man in the darkness, he said…"

"He was wrong."

"No Buffy, he wasn't" A voice came from behind. Angel quickly looked up only see Lilah and Lindsey standing a few feet away from them. "He gave you all that power Buffy. For someone that gave you so much how can he be that's against you."

Buffy looked over at Lindsey.

Lilah smiled "From where I'm standing it looks like Angel's the one who's against you. Get rid of him. Finish the ritual"

Buffy stood in the middle looking from Angel to Lilah and Lindsey. Her frustration and confusion growing.

"Don't listen to them Buffy. You can stop this right now" Angel pleaded with her.

"Screw this" Lilah said as she picked up Buffy's spell book and began to finish the ritual. Buffy shook her head "No" and started to run over to Lilah.

"Buffy"

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at Lindsey to see him holding a small round glowing orb in his hand. "Come to me" Buffy's eyes were glued to the orb as she walked over to Lindsey.

"Buffy No!" Angel yelled but she took no notice of him "You, you did this. Give me the orb" Angel yelled to Lindsey.

"No can do Angel. Not before the show begins"

Angel looked over to Lilah only to hear her speak the final words of the ritual "Dammit"

A huge whirlwind began around the hole as Lilah scrambled back to stand next to Lindsey and Buffy. The demons all disappeared, as the wind grew larger. The fang gang as well as Angelus and his lot and Willow and Xander. All stood around the growing wind. But just as they thought nothing else would happen. What looked like black smoke came out.

"What the bloody hell" Spike yelled over the noise.

Angel took his eyes away from the sight only to see Lindsey signaling Buffy to move toward the whirlwind. Angelus saw this too and looked over to Angel.

"Smash the orb!" Angel didn't need to be told twice he knocked the orb from Lindsey's hand. But didn't smash it. "Smash it!" Angel yelled again. As the black like smoke began to form into a large figure in the sky.

"It's her soul" Angelus called back to him with a smirk as he looked at Buffy, the black figure coming closer to her. "Why would I give it back?"

"She's no use to you dead"

Angelus thought about it for a second '_He's right, I'll get her when she's got a soul'_ Angelus thought to him self as he smashed the orb. A bright light sped from the broken glass straight into Buffy

Buffy began to look around her blinking and wobbling around on the spot "What's happening…" Buffy said quietly as she heard a voice scream at her to get back but only to late to realize a black figure stand in front of her surging electric waves through her until everything went black and she fell to the ground

Angel along with everyone else near saw what had just happened as the whirlwind disappeared and the black figure came towards the rest of them. "He regenerated himself." Angel looked to Lindsey "That's why you needed her. A slayer's power would give him the power to come forth"

Lindsey smiled "Get ready for the end of the world Angel, it's going to be big"

"I don't think so" Willow said as she conjured up a fireball that plummeted straight into the black figure. Resulting in it disappearing within seconds.

"Geez Red, why didn't you just do that before?" Spike yelled

"I told you before we needed Buffy. Buffy and her soul on our side to even out the odds"

"Magics so bloody confusing"

"What! Nothing was able to…damn" Lindsey growled as he watched in disbelief as the black figure vanished.

The ground began to shake as the whirlwind picked up again swallowing anything in it's path back into the hole.

The group all began to scurry away from the sight. Connor looked over to the hole to see Buffy laying right in it's destruction path. "Dad!"

Angel looked to his son and nodded seeing Buffy in the distance. Angel ran over to her and through her over his shoulder. Carrying her to safety.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Hyperion

The group all sat around the lounge some patching up any of their wounds. Angel however sat upstairs in his room watching over Buffy as she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Hey there, how you feeling?"

"Like I've been in a around the world marathon" Buffy croaked

Angel laughed "Yeah I'd be feeling like that too, if I was in your position"

"I'm really sorry"

"Hey it wasn't your fault I should never of given up your soul…"

"You were under a spell"

"As were you"

Buffy smiled and searched the room for a moment "How's everyone doing"

"There fine"

"What about Lilah and Lindsey?"

"Gone"

"Angelus?"

"Them too. Wesley looked into more ways of reverting that spell that he accidently used to split Angelus and I up. But we couldn't find anything. As far as we know I'm free from Angelus"

"Hmm" Buffy smiled "Free from Angelus means free from the curse, yes?"

"It would appear that way yes"

"How interesting"

"Very" Angel leaned down and captured Buffy in a passionate kiss. Buffy was the one to pull away first "What happens when Angelus comes back?"

"We'll deal with that when we come to it, as far as I know nothing will happen to me if we kill him" Angel laughed

"Good, I don't want anything happening to my boyfriend"

"Oh so I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Aha, I just came out of the oven"

"Well that must mean that you're moving back to the states"

"Sure does, that is as soon as I get all my strength back" Buffy giggled as Angel pulled Buffy into his arms and kissed her once again. "I love you"

"I love you too, forever"

THE END OF 

**THE WORST IS YET TO COME**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

So what did you all think? I'm thinking that there may be a sequel. Thank you to all those that have been reading and I hope you enjoyed my story.

Review, review to tell me what you thought!

Charli92

000000000000000000000000000000000000


	20. Thankyou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I may make up.

And that's the end.

I hope you have all enjoyed reading. Review to tell me what you thought. Maybe even if there should be a sequel.

Look out for my next Buffy/Angel crossover 'Not a Nightmare'. Which has already had chapter one posted.

Thanks for reading.

Chali92


End file.
